Darkness Reborn
by Romani Helena Aurion
Summary: Symphonia is restored. Still, darkness lurks away. Our heroes begin to fall one by one. The Prophecy is complete, will Symphonia return back to normal? i don't own anything but the title
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The world had just been reunited and saved. It has been two months since we defeated Mithos and restored the Giant Tree, now named Yggdrasill. It is but a little branch but it will turn into the Giant Tree which provides vast amounts of mana into Symphonia. Everybody has started a new journey. Lloyd and Colette left to find all the Exspheres, Kratos returned to Derris Kharlan where he will unload all the Exspheres into the space. Genis and Raine travel around the world to make easier half elves to live. Zelos, still having the rights of the Chosen, and Sheena established peace with Sylvarant. Regal is using his Lezareno Company to rebuild the cities that ended in ruins. Everybody is doing something, while I...I know my time will never come back but I have decided to help rebuild the cities. Alicia, I've finally myself again! And I will do my best to help the world become better than before the destruction".

Regal and Presea had split their jobs so they could focus a lot more in one place. Regal is helping rebuild Palmacosta while Presea's helping her village, Ozette. The pink haired girl using her ax to cut wood to build their houses.

- Presea, you're doing great. Thanks for helping in the reconstruction of our village- one of the surviving humans said

- Job 1 Completed. The world has been saved. Job 2, rebuild the cities and villages that have been destroyed. Comenzing job- Presea answered in her usual serious tone.

- Ha!- the pink haired girl said while swinging her ax to cut the wood into smaller pieces. The girl stopped and ran a hand through her forehead to dry her sweat and dirt.

- I apologize. I must take a break for me to be useful later- Presea said to the humans that were helping.

- Oh, it's fine. You should take a break. Don't push yourself so hard- a woman responded while smiling.

- Agreed- Presea said while walking away. She sheathed her ax at her back and walked to a lone place in the village. The night was falling. She sat on a stump and looked at the sky. She felt something weird running inside her.

- I must...be tired- Presea whispered. She stood up in order to head back to the construction area. She felt a little dizzy. One of the women who were helping, turned to check on Presea. She saw something black around the pink haired girl. She shook her head and widened her eyes but she saw nothing.

- What is this uncomfortable feeling? Is it...a sickness? Augh! I...feel...- the pink haired girl fainted, unfortunately, nobody saw her. Her breathing became heavier and heavier.

- ...up. Presea? Wake up, please- she heard somebody call her. The pink haired girl opened her eyes from a strike, startling the person beside her.

- Presea! Are you all right?- her seeing was a bit blurr but then she could see. A blue haired man stood there.

- ...- Presea kept quiet, her eyes looking at the man

- Presea, what happened? I found you collapsed in Gaorrachia Forest. You were supposed to be in Ozette- Regal asked

- ...-

- Presea? Can you hear me?- the blue haired man asked

- Die!- the pink haired girl said. A black ball came out from her eyes and threw the blue haired man far away, against the wall.

- Agh! Pre...sea? What are...you doi--the man fainted.

- Regal Bryant. You're of no use to me- Presea said and ran outside of the room.

A few hours later

- Lloyd! We heard Presea and Regal were attacked- Genis came running into the brunet's house.

- What? Where?- the Eternal swordsman asked

- They are in Gaorrachia Forest- the silver haired half elf responded. He sounded very worried.

- Where are the others?- the brunet asked

- They headed towards the forest on their Rheairds- Genis answered

- How do you know?- Lloyd asked while he mounted on the red Rheaird.

- Well, we found a note saying they were attacked and held at the forest- Genis responded.

After a few minutes, they arrived at Mizuho. They found Sheena and the rest in the entrance, waiting for both of them.

- Everybody's here?- Lloyd asked

- Almost...everybody- Sheena corrected

- Wait- Lloyd started counting everybody. They were six in total.

- Lloyd! Are you stupid or something?- Genis asked

- What?- Lloyd asked a bit angry

- You don't know who's missing? I can't believe you!- Sheena said

- What do you mean?- Lloyd asked

- Gee, Lloyd. You are amazingly stupid- Zelos said

Sigh Let's get going before it's too late- Raine ordered

They all ran to the forest. Lloyd rubbed his head to try and understand what they meant.

- Ah! I know, Dad's missing! Oh, I get it- Lloyd started very enthusiastic and ended kind of embarrassed.

Anyway, he caught up with the rest. They were all staring at something.

- What's up guys?- Lloyd asked after realizing everybody was frozen

- This...can't be...- Sheena whispered

- What?- Lloyd turned to the front.

- Oh, this isn't good- the brunet said.

- Now, this is strange. What is doing cute little Presea in this horrible place?- the red haired swordsman asked

- Look!- Colette yelled and pointed at Presea.

Everyone gasped once or even twice. Presea's once blue eyes were black. Her once cute dress was now a black cloak and her pink hair tails now were undone.

- Good! Regal, you were useful after all- the pink haired girl said.

- ...- the blue haired man looked fainted

- Presea? What...happened?- Genis asked

- What are you doing...dressed like that?- Lloyd asked

- That's none of your concern. Give me the book!- Presea ordered. Her voice seemed to have changed.

- What...book?- Sheena asked very worried

Presea narrowed her eyes, in sign of anger and lifted her arms. Black energy came out of them which lifted Raine.

- Presea! What are you doing!- Genis yelled while he watched his sister in the air.

- Leave her alone, please!- Colette yelled

- No! This is--

- Quiet!- Presea yelled. Raine was thrown against a tree where she fainted. A black book was dropped from her bag.

- Perfect! Now, come to me!- Presea said as the book floated towards her. Everyone watched very scared of what was happening. Genis ran up to his sister who was unharmed, she only had fainted.

- Haha! Now, the power of darkness is mine!- Presea said when she grabbed the book. Suddenly, a black curtain of smoke surrounded her and she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Pues estoy de vuelta! Well, I just got my first review and I'm happy... Well, I just wanted to say, that this is my first published fic, though it's like the 10th that I've written so, enjoy and someday I'll publish the others. Hope you're liking it... )

Disclaimer: I do not own any character of this story...

Chapter 2

- What was that!- Lloyd asked

- I don't know. And I'm glad- Zelos responded

- What! Are you crazy!- the summoner shouted and almost slapped the red haired man.

- Whoa! Wait there, Sheena! I'm not joking!- Zelos yelled just before the summoner slapped him.

- What!- Sheena yelled while stopping her hand in the air.

- Listen to me. I meant, I'm glad I didn't know what happened just now because...if I had known, I'd end like Raine here- Zelos explained while looking at the collapsed healer.

- Hey! Are you making fun of her! I'll burn you to a crisp! Fireball!- Genis said while taking out his kendama and casting Fireballs at the former Chosen

- No! Oww! That's not what I meant!- Zelos complained

- Ah! I get it! Zelos meant that...the Professor knew what was going on, so that's why she ended like this, right?- Lloyd explained

- Yeah! You little brat! My precious clothes are burnt because of you!- Zelos said while checking his clothes

- I'm sorry, Zelos- Genis responded

- We have to find what happened- Sheena said

- Presea...book...darkness...- Raine mumbled. She sounded like a puppet. She seemed really bad.

- Sis! What's going on with you!- Genis said while grabbing Raine's hand

- Darkness...die...curse...Presea...- Raine said

- She...sounds like...Pietro- Sheena pointed out

- But worse...even worse...- Lloyd said

- We have to find a cure for Raine!- the silver haired boy cried out

- The only one who can heal Raine...- Sheena was interrupted

- Is Raine...- Zelos ended

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Raine shouted then she fainted.

- Sis!- Genis cried out

- Professor!- Colette ran up to her

- We have to take her to a doctor!- Lloyd ordered

- Let's go to Flanoir!- Sheena responded

They agreed. In the way, Raine kept saying things...well, half of them. She was riding in Sheena's Rheiard. She almost fell even though Sheena grabbed her.

After a couple of hours, they arrived at Flanoir.

- Doctor! Please, help Raine!- Sheena entered the house

- What! I don't heal for free!- the doctor said, very selfish

- How can you think that in a time like this!- Lloyd groaned while unsheathing Flamberge.

- Okay. I'll check her- the doctor said after the sword was drawn.

Regal was left in the next room where Colette stayed to watch him. He seemed to be asleep.

The Professor laid in a bed, face up. She had her eyes closed. The doctor checked her twice. Then, he turned to see the rest and shook his head.

- What does she have?- Sheena asked

- She's having hallucinations. And she feels she's being attacked or something. Her heart won't stand it much longer than three days- the doctor said while coming out of the room.

- Sis!- Genis ran up to Raine's side and grabbed her hand. The young half elf started crying, paying no attention to the rest.

- We have to find a way to save her!- Lloyd said

- But, how?- Zelos asked

- He's right. We don't even know what she really has and how to cure it- the summoner responded

- We have to find Presea first- Lloyd ordered

- Okay. And it has to be fast. Raine only has three days- the red haired stated

- Then, let's go!- Sheena said.

- I'll...stay here...With my sister- the sliver haired boy said

- Are you sure?- Lloyd asked

- Yes. Please, find something to heal her- Genis' eyes were crystalline.

Lloyd walked to the door, along with Sheena

- Whoa, dude!- Zelos grabbed Lloyd by the back of his collar.

- Agh! What are you doing? We have to go!- the brunet yelled

- What about Regal?- the red haired swordsman asked

- We'll have Colette keep an eye on him- Lloyd responded

- What? Are you crazy? We need her. If we are more, it would be best- Zelos said. Sheena nodded in agreement.

- Well, the doctor said he was only sleeping. That he will wake up soon- the summoner explained

- Okay. We'll leave him here, okay?- Lloyd said

After a couple of minutes, they headed to Ozette. They wanted to ask for Presea, if anybody had seen her.

When they arrived, the village was empty. Lloyd and Colette walked to the right while Sheena and Zelos walked to the left path.

- Lloyd, Colette. Hurry!- they heard the red headed call them. The Eternal swordsman and the former Sylvarant's Chosen ran up to where the other two were. They saw an ax and Presea's usual clothes there.

- This is...

- Presea's ax- Colette ended what the brunet was about to say.

- And this are Presea's clothes- the summoner pointed at the brown dress and the white gloves, the pink haired girl used.

- Where can she possibly be?- the red haired man sounded for the first time, serious.

- Lloyd, try asking Origin!- Sheena ordered

- Oh, right- Lloyd said. The brunet closed his eyes.

"_Origin! You there?"_

**Master Lloyd. Something wrong? What can I do for you?**

"_We are looking for our friend, Presea. Do you know where she is?"_

**I'll help you look for her.**

Suddenly, Lloyd could see everything in the world, like if he had Angel Senses. He saw Presea walking by a trail. He tried to get close to have a better look at what place. But, Presea turned to see him and kicked him.

- Ahh! Oww!- Lloyd ended against a rock wall. The brunet opened his eyes, they were completely white then he blinked and they were normal.

- Lloyd?- Sheena asked, being the only one that had seen this.

- Lloyd, you okay?- Zelos asked while giving his hand at the brunet to help him get up.

- Lloyd! Are you hurt?- Colette asked

- Yeah, I'm fine. I saw her, but she attacked me- Lloyd said while rubbing his head.

**Master Lloyd, I can't find where she is. She's blocking my powers-** Origin's voice was heard loud.

- What?- the summoner said

**Master Sheena, my powers are been held back by hers**- Origin explained to the summoner

- Then, how are we gonna find her?- Zelos asked

- How are we-- Colette was interrupted

- Lloyd!- a voice was heard

- It's Genis. He's calling from the radio we left him- Zelos said

- Genis, what's the matter?- the summoner took out the radio from Lloyd's bag since he had no idea what it was

- It's Raine. She said something about a temple. Maybe that can help- the silver haired elf ended

- Thanks, Genis. Keep telling us about her, okay?- Lloyd said

- Be careful and please. Find a cure- those were Genis' last words.

- We should check on all the temples- Zelos marked

- What? That'll take us forever!- Sheena said

- Not if we split- Lloyd answered

- We'll do it tomorrow. It's getting dark. Let's set up camp- the red haired man said.

- No! It'll take more time!- Colette responded

- We have to rest. If not, we'll be too tired to look for her- Zelos explained

- Okay, sorry- Colette said

They set camp under some trees. It was Sheena's turn to cook. After a well done dinner, Lloyd and the girls went to sleep while Zelos had the first turn of guard. Lloyd was resting in the ground close to a tree where Colette was backed up to. Sheena was close to the fire claiming she felt like she was about to get sick.

To keep himself from sleeping, Zelos watched the night-sky. For the first time, he wasn't focused in Sheena's body. He felt like this wasn't the time for him to upset Sheena and the rest like that. Until...

- Yawn!- Sheena opened her eyes. Zelos turned to see her but she totally misunderstood him.

- Zelos, you stupid Chosen! I knew you will be doing that!- Sheena stood up and slapped the red haired man.

- Sheena, I wasn't--

- Be quiet!- the summoner went behind a tree and backed up to it and fell asleep in no time.

- I wasn't...doing anything...sigh- Zelos said while rubbing his face, which now had a big red hand mark on it.

After a couple of hours, Zelos was asleep. He seemed tired by that time.

- Yawn!- Lloyd opened his right eye. He saw that Zelos was asleep so he grabbed a bottle with water and spilled it on his face to wake up.

- My turn...-he whispered to himself

After that long night, the group woke up and got ready to search between all the temples.

- Who gets which temple?- Lloyd asked

- I want Earth temple- Zelos and Lloyd chorused

- No, I want it!- they repeated

- Stop chorusing me!- they yelled to each other

- I don't want Darkness temple!- Zelos said

- Why? You said you liked it!- Lloyd defended

- Yeah. But I'm going alone! I mean if a girl was going. If Shee--

- Don't even think about it!- the summoner slapped the red haired man

- Stop it! We're all adults here. We'll find a good way to decide- the summoner explained. The rest looked at her with a ? as a face.

- Umm...Rock, paper, scissors?- Colette asked

- Colette! Raine's life depends of it!- Sheena said

- Any thoughts?- Zelos asked the summoner

- One-two-three...- the summoner counted

- Paper!

- Rock!

- Damn you, banshee!- Zelos yelled, receiving a slap from Sheena

- One-two-three- Colette counted

- Rock!

- Scissors!

- Yay! I won!- Colette smiled

- Damn!- Lloyd said, smashing his foot in the floor and something sparkled in his back. Colette saw it but decided not to ask.

- Is "rock, paper, scissors" against men?- Zelos asked

- Maybe- Lloyd sighed

- One-two-three- both girls counted

- Paper!

- Scissors!

- Yay! I won!- Colette smiled

- Choose. Then Sheena, then Lloyd then me. Damn!- Zelos explained

- Um...I choose...Darkness Temple!- Colette responded

- What!

- You like that place!- Lloyd asked

- No. But, I don't want to push you there if you don't want to- Colette responded

- Colette, you're supposed to choose as you like...- Lloyd said

- Well, I already chose- Colette responded

- Okay, whatever- Zelos said

- I want, Earth Temple. You know I hate Lightning temple- Sheena said

- I want Ice Temple!- Lloyd said

- So, I don't matter? If a lightning strikes me--

- It won't matter. 1st - You're an angel. 2nd- You have an Exsphere and 3rd - We can use gels on you or healing arts- Sheena responded

- Aww! I guess you don't want me to get hurt, do you?- Zelos said while hugging Sheena

- Get away from me! Slap- Sheena shouted a very loud slap-like noise was heard, very very loud.

- Don't be so harsh, Sheena! Sigh- Zelos said while rubbing his face

- Zelos, you're such a--

- Sheena? Tic-Tic! Time's running out!- Lloyd said

- Oh, right! Let's go! We'll meet in...uh...Mizuho if we don't find anything, okay?- the summoner planned

- And um...if we find Presea? What do we do?- Colette asked. After all, it was true. One alone couldn't fight Presea, well the Presea she is now.

- Um...uh...--

- If we found her, we will send an attack to the sky as a sign- Zelos responded

- An attack? What do you mean?- Colette asked

- Colette you can use Judgement or Angel Feathers- Zelos explained

- Fine, I'll use either Undine or Efreet- the summoner responded

- Hello? What about me! I can't use any magic!- the brunet said

- Um... uh...You can use...uh...- Colette tried to find an answer

- Origin! You can use Origin!- Sheena yelled, loud enough to startle the two swordsmen and the blonde angel.

- I'm sorry to have startled you, Lloyd- Sheena said while letting out a small giggle and a smile

- Startled...Isn't the word for it...- the brunet said in a very shaking voice

- We'll go to the temples, if we find something we use something to call the attention if not, we'll return to Mizuho, mmkay?- the red haired angel said

- Fine. Let's go, everyone- Lloyd said

- Colette, can you do me a favor?- the brunet asked after the red haired Chosen and the summoner had left.

- What is it, Lloyd? Anything for you- Colette smiled

- Switch places with me. I don't want you to enter to that horrible temple- Lloyd responded

- What? Why?- the blonde asked

- Because I don't want you to enter to that place alone. Please?- Lloyd responded. He looked at the blonde lady standing before him.

- Okay. But, be careful, okay?- Colette said while her purple wings came out.

- Thanks, and be careful too- Lloyd said.

With Lloyd's last words, the group headed to different temples around in Tethe'alla. Colette and Zelos used their angel wings and soared into the sky, while Lloyd and Sheena used a red Rheaird and a violet one. The violet dressed summoner, Sheena Fujibayashi, headed towards the hard rock bed temple where the Summon Spirit of Earth, Gnome, lived.

The former Tethe'alla Chosen, Zelos Wilder, flew towards the lone island in the middle of the ocean, the Lightning island where Volt's lair was. Colette used her wings all the way to Flanoir's outskirts, where Celsius' Ice Temple was located, she seemed not to be taking this situation seriously since she was playing all the way with her wings. And finally, Lloyd traveled in his Rheaird towards Shadow's temple.

The Master Summoner arrived at Gnome's temple in half an hour. She took her hand towards her waist, looking for something.

- Damn! I forgot to ask Lloyd for a wing pack. Fine, I'll leave it right here- Sheena said while leaving the purple Rheaird by the Temple's Entrance. She walked in and started looking for anything that looked suspicious. Her eyes searched for anything that could be threatening to harm her. The summoner reached to the place where a Dragon was blocking her way.

- Move out of the way!- Sheena yelled as she took out her cards. She still had her Acalanatha cards. The Dragon turned back a bit and struck the summoner with its tail but she flipped backwards. She gained balance and ran towards the Dragon, her cards in hand. She ducked a Dragon's slash and used a combination of Life Seal, Spirit Seal, Mirage Seal Absolute and Demon Seal, the last, staggering the Dragon. Sheena used a Pyre Seal to end with the monster.

- That's it? I was just getting started- the Mizuho lady said while taking her cards back to her pocket. Sheena continued walking and reached to the rock platform where a black chest was open. She walked to it and rose one of her eyebrows. The black chest was glowing, black energy around it.

She knelt down and felt a chill travel through her spine, making her stand up and step back.

- What the hell?- the lady mumbled. She shook her head and returned to the entrance. She had found nothing important. She now headed to her hometown, Mizuho.

- Take this! Fireball!- the red haired Chosen flipped back and casted his Fireball spell against one of the Lightning Birds that attacked him. The bird was defeated. The red haired swordsman dodged the Lightning Bird and used a combination of Light Spear, Double Demon Fang and a Hurricane Thrust. That took care of another bird, only one was missing.

- Take this! Air Thrust!- Zelos said and powerful razors cut through the bird's body, this attack defeated it.

Sigh Do we still have to fight these things? Never mind- Zelos said. He flew towards the entrance and then Mizuho. His search was useless.

- Torrential Para Ball!- Colette said as an Ice Warrior and two Ice Spiders attacked her. She defeated the two spiders with a combination of Triple Ray Thrust, Para Ball and Ring Whirlwind. She then used a Ring Whirlwind and a Para Ball to defeat the Ice Warrior. She looked at the last room in Celsius' temple and found nothing. Now, she soared towards the Mystical Village of Mizuho.

- Tempest Thrust!- the Eternal Swordsman's voice was heard within the pitch darkness of the temple. The bright colour of his Vorpal and Flamberge swords was the only thing seen. The effect of the blue candle had extinguished for some weird reason.

- Oww! What the hell is in the way!- Lloyd said after having tripped over something and had fallen to the ground. When he hit ground, another white sparkle came out of his back and lit the room in a second. His swords had slipped from his hands and landed not too far away from him. The brunet stood up and grabbed his ice blade, Vorpal. He walked over to grab Flamberge, Kratos' sword. He leant over but something moved his fire blade.

- Huh? This is weird- Lloyd mumbled as he walked to where his father's sword now was. Again he leant over but the sword moved again.

- Dammit! Stop!- the brunet got angry at this strange trick.

Suddenly, his sword started floating in the air, the same way when he had just defeated Mithos when the Eternal sword appeared before him. He stared at it with confusion. In a quick move, Flamberge sword floated away towards another room. Lloyd obviously ran after it, it was a very special sword, after all. He entered to the room where the sword had gone, he seemed angry.

He saw his sword and some torches, lighting up when he entered. A strange shadow was at the other side of the room, backing up to him.

He narrowed his eyes and walked slowly to it.

No sound was made, no people lived there. The holy city, Welgaia, which was once full of angels, now was alone. No soul wandered there. Only, an auburn man standing in one of the many rooms. Arms crossed, eyes closed, gazing into the surrounding area. His eyes seemed to travel to a distant land, beyond the city of angels. A strange feeling in the wind made his eyes shot open as a worried look filled his face. The door opening behind him and the sound of a pair of boots walking up to him.

- Kratos? Are you all right?- a blue haired half elf asked. His hair covering one eye and his blue ponytail at his back.

- ...- the seraphim made no response

- Kratos? Are you there?- Yuan, his former companion from 4,000 years ago asked.

- What is it that you're here?- Kratos asked back

- What's the matter with you, Kratos?- Yuan asked

- I...have to leave. Excuse me...- Kratos responded while walking to the door, where he was stopped by his friend

- Hey, are you planning on answering me?- Yuan asked, a bit angry

- I have to go...Now, move- Kratos ordered

- ...- Yuan stared at his friend as the auburn man walked to the warp that sent him back to Symphonia.

- Lloyd...Don't die...- the seraphim whispered as he was warped to the land of Symphonia.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm back! Sorry for not uploading sooner! But High School is taking a lot of time off me... Phew... Well, I've gotten really good reviews, but I gotta say, I do welcome criticism for those who would like to )

Well, enjoy...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Oh, and I got to say, from the next chapters magic and fantasy will rule, believe me! When I finished, I was like: I'm really high with this magic stuff.

Ciao!

Chapter 3

- Yo, banshee! Since we are alone, why don't we--

Slap Don't even think about it!- the summoner yelled as the blonde angel walked into Chief Sheena's house.

- Hey, Colette! Any luck?- Sheena asked

- No. I found nothing else but snow and everything that was left when we entered last- Colette responded. Zelos and Sheena looked at her, confused.

- What? You went to Shadow's lair and found nothing?- Sheena asked

- We thought that's where Presea could be!- the red haired Chosen said

- No, I went to Celsius'. Lloyd and I switched. He wanted to--

- Lloyd, what! He went...alone!- Sheena asked

- Well, yeah. But, I was going to go alone, too- Colette responded

- Yeah, but that's what we wanted!- Sheena yelled

- Excuse me?- Colette asked. She seemed hurt

- No, my sweet little Colette. What we meant is that, since you're an angel, you would be fine in there. You know, the light from heaven and all that crap...- Zelos explained while looking at the blonde

- So, you mean that...Lloyd is--

- Lloyd!- Zelos, Sheena and Colette yelled out. The trio ran towards the exit.

- Wait! How am I--

- I'll take you!- Zelos responded while interrupting Sheena. He grabbed her and took out his orange wings.

- Zelos! What the hell are you doing?- Sheena said after the red haired carried her in his arms. She turned red, a little red.

- If you go in a Rheaird, it will take longer. So, since Colette can't carry you, I'll take you- Zelos explained

- Fine. But, don't try anything funny!- Sheena yelled. Both angels soared into sky and headed towards Darkness Temple. In the way there, Sheena seemed pretty comfortable. That's obvious since Zelos didn't try to be pervert and...mean...and...you know, Zelos-like...

When they arrived, they saw someone else that was about to enter to the temple but didn't recognize who was it. Sheena immediately jumped to the ground and arranged her ribbon while looking at the ground, hiding her blush.

- You okay, hun?- Zelos asked. WRONG! Slap

- Oww! I was asking...you know...- Zelos said while rubbing his face.

- Quickly! Lloyd is--

- Oh, right! Let's go!- Zelos ran inside of the temple. They found that the blue candle's effect had vanished.

- Oh my God! It's pitch black!- Colette yelled

- No problem. I got it covered!- Sheena said while taking out one of her cards and casting some spell.

- I call upon the light of the heavens. I summon thee, come. Luna!- Sheena said as a bright light covered the entire room but one.

- Not bad, Sheena!- Zelos said with a big smile.

- Move it, now!- Sheena ran towards the room that remained dark. The trio entered and stared at the darkness that covered that room.

- Whoa! Sheena, why is it--

- Luna's light couldn't reach this place. The darkness in here is so strong not even her power could enter- Sheena responded

- Agh! Let me...go...- the brunet's voice was heard, from that room.

- Lloyd! Lloyd, where are you?- Colette asked while looking for her friend.

- Colette...go away...now...It's too-- Lloyd's voice was cut off by a laugh.

- Lloyd!- Colette yelled. Suddenly, the room lit up and the brunet's figure appeared before them.

- Lloyd! You're all right!- the blonde said while running at him. When she approached him, he used his swords to strike her, sending her against the wall.

- Ow! Ow! Lloyd, what...are doing...why are you...- Colette's eyes started getting crystalline and wet.

- Colette, are you all right?- Sheena asked while helping the blonde

Sniff...Sniff...

- Look out!- Zelos pushed Sheena with his arm to avoid her being attack by Lloyd's Demon Fang attack which struck him.

- Agh! What's the matter...with you...dude?- Zelos asked while standing up

- Zelos! Are you all right?- the summoner asked while looking at the red haired

- I'm fine. Be careful. This isn't Lloyd. This is an imposter!- Zelos responded while taking out his sword and charging at him.

- No! If you kill this whom you claim to be an imposter, the real Lloyd will die!- a voice stopped the red haired's attack.

- What? Who's there?- Sheena asked while searching for anyone in that room.

Gasp

- What's the matter, Colette?- the summoner asked

- There!- Colette pointed at something in the ground. Something that was collapsed there.

- It's...P...P...- Sheena's voice was shaking

- Sheena, Colette. You have to go away from this place, now!- Zelos said while he defended from Lloyd's attacks.

- But...

- Go! Now!- Zelos yelled. Both girls ran towards the door to the other room but it closed in front of them.

- No...one...will...leave...this...place...alive...- Lloyd mumbled

- Bud, are you there?- Zelos asked

- Ah! Agh!- Lloyd grabbed his head and knelt down in front of the red haired.

- Lloyd! What's the matter!- Colette cried out from far away

- Get...away..from...me...now!I...can't...- Lloyd said between pain and pauses.

- Lloyd, what's--

- I said...go!- the brunet pushed Zelos towards the door with an insanely strength, which he didn't have. Something in his back flashed with a white colour but then, Lloyd's eyes turned red and he started attacking Zelos with a very amazing speed and strength. Not even Zelos with his angelic form could be unharmed by the brunet's attacks. In a time of 15 minutes, Zelos was already worn out. The former Chosen was very tired, since he used all of his strength to defend from Lloyd's attacks, and he was bleeding as hell. While Lloyd, had not even a scratch on him.

- Zelos! Please, stop!- the blonde angel said

- Zelos, stop it, now! You'll die if you continue!- the summoner said

- No. I won't...give up. I came here to protect you and my bud, Lloyd!- Zelos said. He knelt down from exhaustion.

- Lloyd, dude! I know you can hear me, bud!- the red haired used the last of his strength to talk, then he fell to the ground but still watched at his friend.

- Gah! My name's...not...bud!- Lloyd yelled. The two women there gasped and stared in shock while Zelos grinned. Lloyd's eyes returned to their original color, brown and a black energy came out of him. Colette couldn't stand up so she crawled as much as she could towards the figure that laid in the ground.

- No! Wake up! Please, wake up...Pre--Colette was interrupted when the figure there stood up. It was Presea. Her eyes now turned red and black energy surrounded her.

- Be careful, she's too-- Lloyd couldn't finish his sentence when he fainted.

- Lloyd!- Colette cried out

- It's fine. He just fainted- the red haired swordsman said, still in the ground.

- So, the rest of the group has come. I thought I could get my hands on that Exsphere but, I see his friends are a huge influence on him- Presea said, but now, her voice sounded colder, and with a funky accent. She sounded like Pronyma but with a slice of Botta's voice.

- Who the hell are you? And let our friend go!- Sheena ordered while taking her Acalanatha cards out.

- What are you looking at, you miserable failure!- Presea looked at Colette who was by her side, in the ground.

- You couldn't save the world, you couldn't merge with Mithos' sister, Martel. How can a failure like that be called the Chosen of Mana?- Presea said. Colette looked at the ground.

- That's...

- You were the one who was supposed to save the world and you can't even do that alone. You had to have your companions save you and the world!- Presea continued, now Colette was about to cry. Something started to get around her, something that her angel wings revealed. A black energy that not even her angelic powers could scare away.

- What are you talking about? Shut up!- Sheena yelled at Presea.

- You should be the one to shut up. First, you fail to control a Summon Spirit which killed countless people of your village and almost killed your Granpa. Then, you fail to kill the Chosen of Sylvarant. You're such a useless being- Presea said. Sheena looked away and stood quiet while the same energy around Colette, surrounded her.

- Colette, Sheena. Don't lose yourselves. She's tricking both of you- Zelos yelled, between the pain he was feeling.

- So, the Great Zelos Wilder, the mighty Chosen of Tethe'alla and the greatest human, Tethe'alla had known, meets his pathetic end. First, he betrays the whole Tethe'alla by getting against the power that raised him. Second, betrays his own friends for his selfish wish of not dying by being the Chosen of Mana. Third, returns to the ones he betrayed. You are the most pathetic human I've ever seen- Presea said. Zelos got angry but sad at the same time.

- I... That may be true. But, I am not that guy, anymore. I now know the reason of living. Life itself gave me another chance when I was about to die, two months ago when I had betrayed my friends. But, Martel, the goddess gave me another chance. I won't fall for that one- Zelos responded very confidential of what he spoke. But, still, it looked like he said that but the dark energy still surrounded him as well.

- Come on, sis. Continue this peace in your sleep while they find a cure for you- the silver haired half elf grabbed his sister's hand.

- I hope they can find it. Before midnight. Before another thing happens to you- Genis said while looking at the window. The sun's position said that it was about 5:30 or 6:00 pm

- Lloyd...Exsphere...Presea...book...curse...I...death...coming...- Raine spoke while she slept.

Genis was very worried because every six or twelve hours, Raine became worse and worse. After Lloyd's group left, Raine was awake looking at the ceiling and mumbling things hard to understand. Second, after six hours of that, she cried and shouted in fear. Twelve hours later, she slept. And now, she's still sleeping but now she's talking too. But every time the doctor or Genis checked her, her heart seemed hard to resist what she's going through. She had only till next morning to live.

- Where...am I?- the blue haired man in the next room woke up.

- Um...you little half-elf...boy- the doctor called for Genis from the room's door. Genis turned at him.

- It's Genis, you idiot- the silver haired boy said

- Okay, um...Genis?- the doctor comenced again

- What!- Genis was about to take his kendama out and burn the doctor with Eruption. He was very tired of him and his stupid comments

- Sorry! I'm just telling you that your other friend is waking up- the snippy-doctor said and left the room. Genis let go Raine's hand and walked to Regal's room. When he entered, Lezareno's President, Regal was standing up. He didn't have his shackles anymore. He had asked Presea to free him from those bonds, and she did.

- How are you feeling?- Genis asked, very careless though.

- What happened, Genis?- the blue haired man asked while rubbing his head.

- It's a long story...- Genis replied. He had this sudden rush to get out and return with his older sister.

- Can you tell me, please? If it's not much of a pain- Regal asked very politely.

- You're a pain, you know...Cough Well this is what happened earlier...- Genis started explaining to Regal everything. About Presea's strange attitude, Raine's curse, and everything else.

- No one can change that fast. And trying to change is running away from everything you've done before- Presea said

- You can change if you want to, really. And that's the only way to stop running from everything you can't erase, changing. Now, leave our friend alone!- Zelos said back. He seemed to be truly strong. He was fighting to protect his friends and supporting the pain he had in that moment. He really had changed a lot.

- You little joke! This place will be your grave. Die!- Presea rose her arm and a red light appeared below Zelos. The former Chosen started groaning in pain as many razors cut through his clothes and reached his skin.

- Disciple of everlasting ice. Celsius! Please help us- Sheena cried out and the Summon Spirit of Ice and her ally, Fenrir appeared. Both were about to attack the little girl but she attacked them with a weird and scary looking ax, Diablos.

- I'm sorry we failed you, Master- Celsius said after being thrown against a wall, her ally as well.

- Don't worry. Now, rest. You need to- the summoner said and with that both Summon Spirits vanished within a white smoke curtain.

- I call upon the light of the heavens. I summon thee, come. Luna!- the black haired summoner said and the Summon Spirit of Light appeared.

- Ray!- Luna said as many light rays fell on Presea

- Thank you, Luna- Sheena said

- My honour, Master. Now, may I return?- Luna asked

- Yes. Thanks, again- Sheena said while the Spirit vanished

- Haha. You thought that would stop me? Ridiculous!- Presea laughed while the smoke around her vanished and revealed she was unharmed.

- Wha...- Sheena mumbled. For the first time after a long time, she was scared.

- Im...possible. How could-- Zelos stared too

- Darkness is weak against light, right? Then, why-- Colette was interrupted by a long, malicious laugh.

- Oh my God! You really thought that would stop me?- Presea asked

- Who...are you?- Sheena asked, very scared of hearing the answer.

- I am Nebilim, Abyssion's dark energy was absorbed by this girl and now, I'm awake! Haha...- Presea said

- Yes. I have incarnated in this body. Although this girl was no trouble to caught. She's too weak! She couldn't even help me to get that Exsphere, the only thing I need to be truly alive!- Presea said as she walked towards the fainted Lloyd.

- No! Air Thrust!- Zelos used his wind attack but it was too weak.

- Lloyd! Holy Wings, I beg of you to reveal thy Glory. Angel Feathers!- Colette casted her Angelic attack. White and pink disks flew towards the pink haired girl but they were stopped by a black energy coming out from her.

- Lloyd!- Colette yelled

Sheena and Zelos stared shocked, they couldn't do anything for their friend. They were too weak and hurt to help him. It appears that Lloyd's existence had come to an end.

- Nebilim! What the--


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I'm back, with the 4th Chapter for you... I really want to thank the reviewers and followers of this story. Specially, those who have given me great reviews or advices on this... And um... well, the formal draft was supposed to have inscriptions in "elven" which is why I used "symbol" type of letter but in here, just some squares appear... ..

) Well, enjoy this chapter...

Chapter 4

- Sacred Powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in peace sinners! Judgement!- a guy's voice was heard as many rays came down pushing the little girl back and against a wall. An auburn man jumped in front of Lloyd's collapsed body.

- Are you all right?- Kratos asked while looking at the rest

- What! Does THIS means to be all right! Are you stupid?- the red haired swordsman responded, he seemed to be angry

- Humph! Let's go. You can stay here, Zelos- Kratos said while carrying Lloyd on his back and waving to the ladies to follow him.

- Thank you, Kratos- Colette said while trying to get up.

- Yeah, just in the right mome--Oww!- the summoner fell to the ground.

- What's the matter, Sheena?- Zelos asked while glaring at Kratos

- My...leg...It hurts...a lot!- Sheena grabbed her right leg. She was bleeding. Apparently, she had not realized it before.

- Here, I'll help- Kratos walked up to her still carrying Lloyd. He rose his arm over Sheena's leg and a green energy, nothing else than mana, came out and flowed into her.

- Thank you. I feel better- Sheena said while getting up. Sheena, Kratos and Colette walked up to the exit, as fast as they could.

- Hey, what about me!- Zelos cried out.

- Right. Healing Stream!- Kratos said and cured the red haired Chosen.

- Grr! You can hide now, but you won't escape from me too long!- Presea yelled in anger as the smoke around her started vanishing

- Hey! W-Wait for me! Please!- Zelos got up and ran to catch up with the rest.

:Flanoir: One Hour Later:

- Ow! That hurts, Sheena!- Zelos cried out

- How do you want me to place this bandage on your arm? Kissing it?- Sheena yelled out while she wrapped a bandage on Zelos' bleeding arm. Zelos turned to see her and grinned

- Well--

- No! I don't want to hear it!- Sheena interrupted.

- Genis, how is the Professor?- Colette asked while she wrapped a bandage around her wrist.

- Well, she's getting worse and worse. Now, she's crying but she doesn't talk about it. She's neither eating, nor sleeping- the silver haired half elf responded with a sad look in his face.

- Don't worry. We'll cure her. I promise- Colette said and placed a huge smile on her face.

- Thanks, Colette- Genis said

- Augh! Where...am...I? Sheena?- the brunet opened his eyes and found a black haired woman in a chair by his side. She had a bandage in her right leg, another in her arm and another in her head. And not counting the scratches all over her body.

- You're finally awake!- the summoner got happy, after seeing her friend.

- What are we doing here? How did I end up in here?- Lloyd asked while rubbing his head. He had bandages in his wrist, arm, leg, and head.

- Do you remember something?- Sheena asked

- Well, sort of. I remember entering to Shadow's temple. Then, I tripped and my swords fell from my hands. When I was going to get Flamberge... everything went black...- Lloyd responded

- I see...- Sheena said after a long sigh.

- What? Did I do something wrong? Sheena answer me- Lloyd asked

- Well, Presea's...uh...dark spirit...thing...came out into you and you attacked us- Sheena resumed everything

- What? That's why...you and the others are hurt? Because of me?- Lloyd said

- No! You weren't yourself- Sheena responded

- Did...Kratos save us?- the brunet asked

- You remember?

- I remember...hearing his voice after I had fainted- Lloyd responded

- Yeah. He saved us back there- Sheena said

- I have to thank Dad- Lloyd said while getting up.

- But, you're hurt. You should--

- I'll rest after I thank him, okay Sheena? I promise- Lloyd said

- Okay. But, keep your word, okay?- Sheena responded. Lloyd smiled at her and walked outside, to the balcony, where Kratos was looking at the city.

- Stop!- Kratos unsheathed his sword and had it's tip in Lloyd's neck.

- Whoa! It's just me, Dad!- Lloyd said

- I'm sorry to have startled you, again- Kratos said while sheathing his sword back to its place.

- Startled isn't the word for it. And why do you keep threatening me with your sword every time I want to talk to you?- Lloyd joked

- I told you not to stand at my back- Kratos said while crossing his arms over his chest, as usual.

- Thanks, Dad- Lloyd said

- For what? I just protected my...son- Kratos said

- Y-Yeah, thank you- Lloyd responded with a sensitive tone. After he had known Kratos was his father, he had never heard him call him 'son', or at least, meaning it.

- Are you feeling better?- Kratos asked with a worried look on his face

- Yeah, thanks for asking. Dad?- Lloyd responded. He turned to look at the auburn man, Kratos did the same

- What's happening?- Lloyd asked

- It appears that the dark spirits within Presea, the ones that went into her after you defeated Abyssion, had not vanished as you thought they would. Instead, they remained in Presea's body, being fed by her sadness and anger- Kratos explained

- Until she was caught off by them- Lloyd ended

- Yes- Kratos simply responded

- Dad? How did you...uh...find us?- Lloyd asked while looking at the auburn man. He also wondered how he knew they were in danger.

- I had this... feeling that you were...- Kratos stopped

- In danger? Like a... father-y kind of thing?- Lloyd stupidly asked

- Maybe...- the auburn man responded

A silence followed the swordsman's answer. Suddenly, Kratos turned to his son and looked at all his wounds.

- You should rest- Kratos said

- You're right- Lloyd said while walking to the house again.

- Thank you... Dad- the brunet said

- ... - Kratos crossed his arms again and closed his eyes for a moment. He tried to understand what was happening and looking for a way to stop it from becoming any worse.

- Kratos?- a voice called for him. The auburn man opened his eyes and took out a little radio from his bag.

- What is it, Yuan?- he asked

- Nothing important. I just wanted to tell you that I returned to Tethe'alla's base- the blue haired half elf said

- And I should care because...?- Kratos asked

- Humph. You're an idiot. Fine, I won't bother you again-

- Thank you-

- Even if it is about Lloyd...- Yuan ended

- What?- Kratos asked

- ... - But the blue haired half elf had ended the conversation.

- Humph. I should go back to Welgaia and investigate about this- Kratos said. He looked at the sky and his blue angelic wings appeared on his back. The auburn man flapped them slowly while he got ready to fly. He soared but a voice stopped him from leaving.

- Kratos?- the blonde lady said

- What is it, Colette?- Kratos asked without turning back

- Are you leaving?- she asked

- Yes. I have things I must do- Kratos answered then soared a bit more

- Are you going to research about everything that has happened?- Colette asked again. Kratos looked down and tried to gain patience. He was getting tired of all those questions the blonde was doing.

- Yes- Kratos soared

- W--

--I'll be in Welgaia, if something comes up- the auburn man said, interrupting the lady. He left without telling the others.

The shape of an auburn man sitting in a desk, reading and looking through some books of angelic language.

"_The powers of darkness descending upon the world, destroying everything they touched, arriving when the Book of the evil magician, Nebilim, is opened. Once a lone and weak body is taken over, a crystal from the angels strong enough, the blood of two different kinds and the book's curse will--"_

the rest of the pages were damaged and unable to been read.

- Humph. Yuan's books are not very useful- Kratos said while smashing his fists against Yuan's desk. Stumbling the desk, a burgundy book fell to the ground. Kratos glared it and realized that one he had not seen it before. The seraphim grabbed it and started reading it. It was written in ancient elven language.

 Dªr/ (/)3$$ R3BºR(/)+h3 PrºPh3(y

-"Darkness Reborn, The Prophecy"- Kratos read its title- Maybe this one will aid in the research.

The auburn seraphim sat down again and started reading the pages of that ancient book.

- Dammit! My books are back in Welgaia and Kratos is there. I am not planning on returning with him in there- Yuan said while he walked to his chair and sat down. Just a second after the blue haired elf sat behind his desk, the intruder alert sounded. Yuan lifted his look and a foot soldier ran inside of the room.

- Lord Yuan, an unknown person infiltrated the base and we cannot find whoever it is- the soldier said

- Search through the base and find that person. Afterwards, come here again and call for me- Yuan responded

- Understood- the soldier said then he ran out, the door closing behind him.

- Ugh, that must be the obnoxious Chosen, Zelos- Yuan said while looking at the ground. The blue haired half elf heard some yelling right outside of his room. He stood up and walked to the door without any rush.

- Intruder!- one of the soldiers said while threatening the person with its sword. Another four soldiers were ready to cast their spells against the intruder. The person was average height, wearing a black cloak with a black belt around its waist and the cape covered its face.

- Move- the cloaked person said very calm yet defying. In that moment, Yuan walked out of the room. Four soldiers surrounded him in order to protect him. The blue haired seemed confused

- And just who the hell are you?- he asked

- Yuan, come with me and I won't hurt either you or this inferior creatures- the cloaked person said without lifting its gaze.

- What do you want me for?- Yuan asked

- That's none of your concern. Just come. I command you to-

- You know, I don't receive orders from a little pathetic creature like you- Yuan said while unsheathing his double edged sword. All of the soldiers started attacking the cloaked one.

- Fireball!- the magicians said as many huge balls of fire went towards the cloaked one. When they were about to strike, the person lifted an arm and the attacks vanished. The swordsmen attacked but they were defeated by only one touch of the cloaked. Only Yuan remained, who started spinning his blade then,

- Thunder Explosion!- Yuan thrusted his sword into the ground were the cloaked one stood on and a lightning stroke there too, inflicting great damage on his enemy, or at least, that's what he thought.

When the dirt and smoke vanished, the cloaked one was standing there, unharmed yet with the cape covering its head down.

- You're Presea? What are you-- Wait a minute. Then-- Yuan couldn't finish his sentence when the pink haired girl hit Yuan's back of his neck with one of her hands.

h3 3v!l fºr(3$ h!d!(/)g !(/)$!d3 ª Lº(/)3 b0dy w!ll (v)ªr+h3 3(/)d ºf +h3 /ºrlD. +h3 f!r$+ $!g(/) of +$ ªrr!vªl w!ll b3 th3 usag3 ºf N3b!l!(v)'$ pºw3r cº(/)+ª!(/)3d !(/)$!d3 +h3 Bºº/ of Dªr/ (/)3$$. 3v!l +$3lf (ª(/)(/)º!(/)(ªr(/)ª+3 w+hºu+h3 (/)3(3$$ªry 3l3(v)3n+$. +h3r3fºr3+h3 $p!r+ ºf ª(/) ª(/)g3l'$ (ry$+ªl ª(/)d +h3 blººd ºf +h3 v3!(/)$ ºf /º d!ff3r3nt yºr3 h3rº3$ ª(/)d (v)ªg!( /ºrd$(v)3(/) +h ª(/)g3l!( !$dº(v), ªr3 r3qu!r3d. ªdd!(/)g +h3 wºrd$ ºf +h3 3v!l (v)ªg!(!ª(/) w!ll u(/)lº(k +h3 $3ªl ºf Dªr/ (/)3$$ a(/)d b3 (v)3rg3d !(/) h3 whº w!ll rul3 ºv3r +h3 wºrld. +h3 $3ªl!ng ºf +h3 pª+h$ +º h3ªve(/) !$ +h3 lª$+$!g(/). +h3 d3$+ru(!º(/) ºf +h3 wºrld ª(/)d +h3 rul!(/)g ºf 3v!l fºr(3$ $hªll b3g!(/) wh3(/) +h3 Prºph3(y i$ (º(v)pl3+3 

- Oh, my God- the auburn man whispered after reading the lines contained in Yuan's book. The seraphim grabbed the radio and started talking to the blue haired half elf.

- Yuan? Are you there?- Kratos asked

- _Answer me! Damn it, Yuan!-_ Kratos yelled angrily

- Kratos... He...He...lp-- the blue haired elf was cut off when he fainted in the base's floor, surrounded by a big pool of blood.

- I have to warn Lloyd about this- Kratos said while placing a lace in the page to separate the information. Then, he ran out of his room, heading towards the main warp in the angel city. He stepped on it but it appeared to be sealed in a way.

- What the?- the seraphim murmured then headed towards another warp but in half way, he saw something covering the warp.

- _"The sealing of the paths to heaven is the last sign"_- Kratos whispered

- Origin, can you still hear me?- the auburn man said

**Yes, I can still hear you, Kratos. We are still connected in a way**- the Summon Spirit's voice was heard

- I need to talk to Lloyd, immediately. Is it possible?- Kratos asked

**Of course. Just let me find master Lloyd**- Origin responded.

The brunet swordsman was sleeping back in Flanoir's inn. Colette and Sheena were in the room, sitting down and talking, they were supposed to watch over Lloyd. Suddenly, a light appeared in front of them.

- Origin, what are you doing here?- Sheena asked

**I have a message for Master Lloyd from Kratos**- the Spirit responded

- Well, he's asleep. Is it that important?- the summoner asked

**It seems so**- Origin responded

- Wait a minute. When Kratos left, he said he was heading to Welgaia. Why can't he come here?- Colette asked

- Because the warps are sealed- the auburn man's voice answered. Suddenly, Origin vanished but an image of the seraphim appeared.

- Kratos?- the blonde asked

- Yes, now. Where's Lloyd?- Kratos asked

- He's slee--

- I'm here, Dad- the brunet interrupted the blonde's answer

- How's the research coming, huh?- Lloyd asked

- Not so well. I found something in one of Yuan's books. Is Raine still sick?- the auburn man asked

- Yes, worse- Colette responded

- Why do you need the Professor's help all of the sudden?- the summoner asked. Lloyd nodded

- This book is written in ancient elven language- Kratos said

- And?- Lloyd asked stupidly

- Let me finish. There's a Prophecy which I think it has something to do with our situation- the seraphim responded

- A Prophecy?- Sheena asked

- Is it--

--Happening? Yes, it is happening- Kratos ended Colette's question.

- Yes, Kratos. It is happening- a voice said behind the auburn man. In the image in Lloyd's room, Kratos was now turned back.

- Dad?- the brunet asked

- You!- Kratos yelled

- Dad?- Lloyd asked again

- Time to die!- was the last thing they heard when the image vanished

- Dad! Wait! Ow!- Lloyd groaned in pain after standing up so fast and the strange light came out again.

- Huh?- Colette mumbled after the light faded away.

- Kratos is...- Sheena said

- We have to go to Welgaia- the brunet said. The summoner and the blonde lady stared at him and at the place where Kratos' image stood before.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Well, I'm back, bringing you the 5th chapter... I just hope you like it and well, it's kind of a birthday gift for myself, finishing this chapter, since today's my 16th birthday...

ENJOY!

Chapter 5

- We have to go to Welgaia- the brunet said while the summoner and the blonde angel stared at him.

- What? Wait a minute!- Sheena said while grabbing Lloyd's collar from the back and stopping him from walking out of the room.

- First of all, we are all injured and tired- Sheena said, making Lloyd turn to her. Colette looked at her as well.

- Second of all, we can't. Didn't you hear that Kratos said that the warps were sealed and he couldn't come here?- the summoner continued

- Third of all, by the sound of Kratos' voice, he didn't want you there- Sheena ended. Colette stood up

- But...-

- Sheena's right, Lloyd. Kratos seemed worried about you. And he wanted you to stay here- Colette said

- I don't care. I'm going- Lloyd said while walking out of the room, where he was stopped by Zelos

- Whoa, there, Lloyd- the red haired said

- Move! I have to go to Welgaia, now- the brunet said

- I know. I heard. But look at us- Zelos said while pointing at everyone else. Sheena had bandages around her arm, leg and head. Colette couldn't stand right for long. Raine continued unconscious. Lloyd was all covered in bandages. Presea was missing. Kratos was in possible danger. Zelos was too tired and injured. Genis and Regal were the only ones that were okay.

- See?- Zelos said

- No! I know you're right and everything but...- Lloyd said while looking at the ground. Zelos shook his head once

- Sheena's arms are injured. Colette's back is injured as well as her wrists. I'm a mess, just look at me. Raine, the one that could heal us, is sick. Cute little Presea has gone mad. And look at you, you're covered in bandages. You look like a mummy in those things- Zelos said

- Yeah. I know- Lloyd said

- I'd help but I can't cast or use any of my spells. I can't even hold out my cards. Sorry, Lloyd- the black haired summoner said while looking at her arm.

- I can't either fly or throw chakrams. I'm useless- Colette said while she sat down and looked at the floor.

- Face it, Lloyd. You can't do anything the way you are now!- the red haired said. Sheena blinked once in amazement.

- Wow! Zelos, you really have changed. Sorry, Lloyd, but I gotta side with Zelos- Sheena said

- I can try!- Lloyd said

- No, you can't!- Zelos said while sitting down

- I've failed you, Dad- Lloyd murmured while sitting down and sighing. Everyone stared at him with sad eyes.

- Genis, got any Miracle Gel with you?- Zelos asked

- Huh? Let me see...- the silver haired elf started looking through his stuff.

- Oh, yeah. I was saving this for something really important- Genis said while taking out a light blue coloured gel and handing it over to Zelos

- Give it to me- Zelos said while using it on him

- Wait! Use it on me!- Lloyd said

- Ah! This feels great- Zelos said once he was recovered

- Hey!- Sheena said

- Wait! I used it on me not for comfort. I used it for...- Zelos started casting a spell while a white signature appeared below him.

- Healing Wind!- the red haired said. The wind blew around the room, healing everyone. Lloyd looked at Zelos in confusion and tried to get up but fell.

- We're healed!- Colette said

- Why aren't I healed as well?- the brunet asked

- Just as I thought! When that... thing... Presea's trapped with entered to your body and tried to take over you, it left something in you that rejects my magic and Kratos'- Zelos said

- Only Raine?- Sheena asked

- I get it! Since Raine uses White Magic, only her healing arts can cure Lloyd now- Genis explained

- Great! And how am I supposed to help?- the brunet complained

- You are not coming with us- Regal said

- What? Then who will get Origin to take you there?- Lloyd said

- Me- Sheena said while taking out her cards

- Dammit!- Lloyd groaned. Now, this light appeared for a few more seconds, making everyone stare.

- W-What?- Lloyd asked

- Um...- Colette said. Then the light faded

- Nothing- Sheena responded

- Anyway, you shouldn't come. Presea's funky spirit is after you, for some reason. So, stay here- Zelos said

- Fine. I'll stay here. Go and help Dad, now- Lloyd said

- Lloyd, could you...?- Genis stopped

- All right. I'll check on the Professor for you- Lloyd responded

- Thanks- Genis said

- Origin! You there?- Sheena asked while looking at the ceiling

**What is it, Master Sheena?**- the summon spirit's voice was heard

- Could you take us to Welgaia? Quickly?- the summoner asked

**Absolutely**- Origin answered

- Wait, Origin. Is Kratos all right?- Lloyd asked

**Hmm. Let me see. I don't quite feel his mana signature like before but... Yes, he is alive, still**- Origin answered

- Good. Now, take us to Welgaia- Sheena said

**Understood**- Origin responded. A white light surrounded them except for Lloyd. The brunet watched as the light, followed by his friends, vanished from the room. Lloyd sighed once and closed his eyes.

- I hope Dad is okay- he said

**Do not worry, master Lloyd. Your friends are on their way. And I'm sure Kratos is okay**- the Summon Spirit's voice echoed

- Origin! Yeah, I know, and I hope you're telling the truth. Say, Origin-- Lloyd said. The Summon Spirit and the Eternal Swordsman started talking for a while.

- Double Demon Fang! Super Sonic Thrust! Lightning Blade!- the auburn seraphim used the combination of his attacks against the pink haired girl standing before him. She just covered and flipped back, avoiding them.

- Die!- Presea said while her ax was lifted by a strange black energy and floated towards the seraphim. Kratos managed to dodge it and started to cast a spell while a red signature appeared below him.

- Burn, Erup-- the auburn man's spell was cut off by the ax, which ripped a piece of clothing of Kratos' left arm. Excalibur fell from the seraphim's hand as he knelt down. Now, his purple suit was stained in red.

- Stubborn as hell. Just like your stupid-minded son. No wonder why he rejected you as his father- Presea said as a pool of blood around Kratos started forming.

- Humph- Kratos lifted his narrowed-eyed look and ran towards the possessed girl, with Excalibur in hand. He slashed his blade many times minding huge inflicted damage, but the girl pushed him with one single hand. Striking against a wall, Kratos fell to his knees then to the ground, Excalibur slipping from his hand.

- Hahaha! Your time here's up- Presea said while walking towards the seraphim's motionless body. She stopped in front of him and grabbed her ax with one hand. She lifted her ax and slashed Kratos' right leg.

- Ow...- the seraphim groaned as more blood spilled around him

Presea now slashed the seraphim's back, making him groan in more pain. Again, she lifted Diablos and aimed at Kratos' neck. The auburn's eyes stared as the mighty ax came towards him.

- Envoy from the dark abyss!- the summoner's voice was heard. The dark Summon Spirit appeared in front of Kratos then vanished along with the auburn man, and reappeared in a place nearby.

- Fireball!- Genis yelled as huge balls of fire flew towards the girl. They stroke her directly. Then, Regal ran up to her and made a combination of Swallow Dance, Eagle Fall and Triple Kick, pushing Presea backwards.

- Oh, Holy One Cast Thy Purifying spell upon these corrupt soul. Light, Judgement!- Colette yelled as many rays attacked the tiny girl.

- Judgement!- Zelos yelled after Colette, sending the same rays which pushed Presea against a wall.

- Indignate Judgement!- Genis yelled as a sword-thing pierced into Presea and many rays attacked her.

- Light of the heavens. Luna!- Sheena yelled and both Light Summon Spirits appeared, and sent light rays.

- Holy Judgement!- Colette's last attack sent the girl hardly against the wall. All of them stopped their attacks but stood in a defensive position. When the smoke vanished, it revealed the cursed girl standing up as if nothing had happened.

Gasp

- Our best attacks...- Colette said as she stared at the girl

- And she has not even a scratch...- Zelos ended

- Hahaha... You think that was going to stop me? Do you not learn about the past?- Presea said while walking slowly towards them.

- Everyone. Attack, now!- Zelos ordered

- Indignate Judgement!- Genis said while rising his kendama and the rays striking Presea, but she still walked

- Judgement!- Zelos said

- Holy Judgement!- Colette cried out

- I call upon the Maiden of the Mist! Undine!- Sheena rose her cards.

- Servant of Mother Earth! Gnome!-

- Envoy from the dark abyss! Shadow!-

- Disciple of everlasting ice! Celsius!-

- Red Giant, the Ruler of Hellfire! Efreet!-

- Heavenly Messengers! Sylph!-

- Hammer of Godly Thunder! Volt!-

- Light of the Heavens! Luna!-

All the Summon Spirits appeared around the summoner

- I command thee! Gatherest before me and unleash thy power!- Sheena said as the Summon Spirits gave their powers to her.

- Ha!- the summoner said while a purplish ray stroke Presea, stopping her rush walk.

- Ha!- Regal opened his hands and a white bluish ray attacked the girl.

- Ugh!- Kratos barely stood up and backed against a wall. He sheathed his sword as he watched the fight.

- Sacred Powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in peace sinners! Judgement!- Kratos said as his attack followed the others

- Everybody! We're weakening her!- Sheena said

- Hahaha. You're such pathetic beings. You won't stop me from ruling over this world- Presea said.

- Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Check this, Judgement!- another voice said and a bigger and much stronger light was added to the attacks.

- Ugh! I can't... believe you used that- Presea said while she fell to the ground. Smoke started appearing around her as everyone stared in confusion.

- Now, there is another reason why I must get that Exsphere. You'll pay for it next time- Presea said

- Kratos, you're useless to me now! I see you know what is happening... But you won't be able to tell- Presea said while throwing a strange black ball that entered Kratos' body.

- Who did that attack?- Sheena asked

- Maybe...- Colette looked at the place where it came from

- You?- Zelos asked while looking at someone. Kratos walked a bit towards that person.

- I see your Exsphere is finally giving you the angelic powers- the auburn man said with a strange rumbling in his voice


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Well, I'm back, and bringing you the 6th chapter... Thanks again for the reviews and the followers of this fic... Happy reading! And I hope you enjoy it! I've been making some arranges to the story, so I hope you like it... XD

_- Everybody! We're weakening her!-_

_- Hahaha. You're such pathetic beings. You won't stop me from ruling over this world-_

_- We... can't!-_

_- I...can't...take it...anymore!- _

_- Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Check this, Judgement!-_

_- Now, there is another reason why I must get that Exsphere. You'll pay for it next time-_

_- Who did that attack?-_

Chapter 6

- I see your Exsphere is finally giving you the angelic powers- the auburn man said with an odd rumbling in his tone. A brunet man jumped down the cliff and landed in front of all of them.

- You?- Genis stared in amusement

- How did... I mean... How did you...- Sheena said

- That was amazing!- Colette said while smiling

- Yeah, that was really awesome, dude. How did you learn that?- Zelos asked while looking at the brunet

- I agreed with Zelos, Lloyd- Regal said

- Well, I--Lloyd was cut off when Kratos fainted. But fortunately, the seraphim's body was held by the brunet before collapsing in the floor.

- We have to get him to Flanoir- Lloyd said while examining his father. Everyone nodded along and followed Lloyd to a warp. They all stopped and looked at the brunet with confusion.

- Lloyd?- Colette said

- What?- the brunet asked

- All the warps are sealed- Genis said

- No, they're not- Lloyd said while placing a hand over the warp. A strange green bluish light came out and the warps shined purple, as it has always done.

- Huh?- Regal said

- Umm...- Sheena and Colette murmured

- How did--

--There's not time. Let's go!- Lloyd said after interrupting the red haired and walking into the warp, vanishing within the air.

- Okay- Colette followed him

- ... - Genis stood silent and walked too. Regal did the same, after Sheena.

- Hmm... Is he...? Wait, Kratos mentioned a Prophecy...- Zelos thought loud. He turned back and ran to Kratos' room and looked over his desk. He found the burgundy book from before.

 Dªr/ (/)3$$ R3BºR(/)+h3 PrºPh3(y

- "Darkness Reborn, The Prophecy" This may be it- the red haired said while looking through the book. He decided to return with the others. They might get worried about him. The red haired placed the book on his bag and sheathed his sword then headed to the warp zone.

- Zelos, what took you so long?- Sheena asked while looking at the red haired

- Uh... I was... just making sure that Presea didn't follow us- Zelos smacked after a quick thought

- I see...- the summoner answered

- Come one, guys- Lloyd said, still carrying his father's fainted body on his back. They nodded and headed to Flanoir.

.-.-. Twenty Minutes Later .-.-.

- We're here- Genis announced while the Rheairds started to land on the ground in the city. Lloyd lost his patience from waiting to the Rheaird to land and jumped down from his.

- Lloyd!- Colette yelled

:Gasp: Everyone looked shocked when they saw that Lloyd jumped to the ground. But that wasn't the hard part to believe. Before collapsing on the ground, the brunet kind of floated then landed safely on the ground. And again, that sparkling light appeared on his back but this time, it lasted longer.

The Rheairds landed and everyone got off of them and followed Lloyd, after he had gone to the Inn. When they arrived, they saw Lloyd entering to the room upstairs, and followed him again.

- Come on, Dad. Don't die on me- Lloyd whispered as he left the auburn man's body on the bed. The rest walked into the room and looked at the brunet's back, but the light had vanished.

- Zelos, come on! Heal Kratos!- Lloyd said

- Fine. I'll try- the red haired swordsman walked closer and casted a spell.

- First Aid!- Zelos placed his hand over the air and something green flowed to Kratos but then returned to Zelos.

- What...?- the red haired said after been healed

- It was deflected- Sheena said

- Then... Kratos is...- Colette sadly said while looking at Lloyd

- No, he's still breathing. But barely- Genis said after examining the seraphim.

- Come on, Dad- Lloyd said while moving the seraphim's shoulder.

- Wake the hell up!- the brunet yelled while placing his hand on Kratos' forehead. Then, a beaming light came out of Lloyd's back and something blue came out of his hand and into Kratos.

- What's happening?- Genis asked while staring at Lloyd. The brunet moved his hand away from Kratos when he moved then the light faded again. They didn't notice that Zelos had gone to another room with the book in hands.

- What was that?- Colette asked

**That was a spell named Angel Healing-** Origin answered

- What?- Sheena, Colette and Regal asked at the same time.

- Lloyd, what was that amazing attack back at Welgaia?- Genis asked

- And how did you get there?- Sheena asked

- The warps were sealed- Colette said

**Judgement, that attack you speak of was Judgement. And Master Lloyd wanted me to sent him to Welgaia, too-** Origin said

- Why would you do that? Lloyd was injured!- Sheena said

**I didn't-** Origin answered

- What?- Colette asked

- I went to the Tower of Salvation and warped in- Lloyd answered

- How?- Genis and Regal asked

- Warps were sealed and it would take you a long time to get there in the Rheairds- Sheena said

- Well, I-- the brunet's answer was interrupted by the auburn man's wakening.

- Ugh...- the seraphim mumbled while rubbing his head

- Are you all right, Kratos?- Regal asked

- ... - the auburn man moved his mouth but no sound came out

- Dad?- Lloyd asked in confusion

**He's under a spell. He won't be able to talk-** a voice said

- Origin!- Sheena said

- ... - Kratos smashed one of his fists against the wall between the anger of not been able to talk.

- Why was Presea after you, anyway?- Genis asked

- ... - Kratos hung his head down like if he was thinking. Everyone looked at him with confusion.

**Yes, maybe that's why, Kratos- **Origin's voice said

- You can hear his voice?- Colette asked

**Yes-**

- Lloyd, if it's not much trouble, I'm going with Raine- Genis said

- It's okay. Go- the brunet answered

Then, the seraphim's eyes shot open

- ! - the look on his face said that something bad had happened

- What's wrong, Dad?- Lloyd asked

- ... -

**As you wish...-** Origin said then a light came out from Kratos' forehead and aimed at Lloyd's.

- What's going on?- Sheena asked

**Master Lloyd and Kratos are sharing their thoughts-** Origin answered

_-"Darkness Reborn, The Prophecy"-_

_- Oh my God!- _

_- Yuan? Are you there?-_

_- Answer me! Damn it, Yuan!-_

_- He...He...lp-_

The light faded and Lloyd's eyes shot open, too. He turned to everyone, startling them.

- It's... Yuan...- the brunet said.

- What?- Colette asked

- Let's see...- Zelos said while sitting down on a chair and opening the book, exactly on the page Kratos had separated before.

- It's in elven language- the red haired murmured

+h3 3v!l fºr(3$ h!d!(/)g !(/)$!d3 ª Lº(/)3 b0dy !ll (v)ªr+h3 3(/)d ºf +h3 /ºrlD. +h3 f!r$+ $!g(/) of +$ ªrr!vªl !ll b3 th3 usag3 ºf N3b!l!(v)'$ pº/3r cº(/)+ª!(/)3d !(/)$!d3 +h3 Bºº/ of Dªr/ (/)3$$. 3v!l +$3lf (ª(/)(/)º!(/)(ªr(/)ª+3 +hºu+h3 (/)3(3$$ªry 3l3(v)3n+$. +h3r3fºr3+h3 $p!r+ ºf ª(/) ª(/)g3l'$ (ry$+ªl ª(/)d +h3 blººd ºf +h3 v3!(/)$ ºf /º d!ff3r3nt yºr3 h3rº3$ ª(/)d (v)ªg!( /ºrd$(v)3(/) +h ª(/)g3l!( !$dº(v), ªr3 r3qu!r3d. ªdd!(/)g +h3 /ºrd$ ºf +h3 3v!l (v)ªg!(!ª(/) !ll u(/)lº(k +h3 $3ªl ºf Dªr/ (/)3$$ a(/)d b3 (v)3rg3d !(/) h3 /hº !ll rul3 ºv3r +h3 /ºrld. +h3 $3ªl!ng ºf +h3 pª+h$ +º h3ªve(/) !$ +h3 lª$+$!g(/). +h3 d3$+ru(!º(/) ºf +h3 /ºrld ª(/)d +h3 rul!(/)g ºf 3v!l fºr(3$ $hªll b3g!(/) /h3(/) +h3 Prºph3(y i$ (º(v)pl3+3 

- Oh no...- the red haired mumbled

- Zelos! Come on! We have to go to-- the brunet's sentence when he entered to the red haired's room was cut off

- To the Renegade Base- Zelos said

- How do-- Lloyd was cut off again by the swordsman running out of the room, past him.

- Whoa! Where do you think you're going?- Sheena asked Lloyd

- What?- the brunet asked

- You're h-- Sheena said while Lloyd glowed blue and when the light vanished, he looked healed

--healed?- the summoner asked

- Okay, what's going on?- Regal asked

- There's no time to explain. Here- Lloyd said while something blue glowed into the summoner, the blonde angel, the blue haired man and the red haired Chosen, healing them instantly.

- Wow! I feel...- Sheena said

- 100 percent healed- Regal ended

- Come on!- Lloyd said while waving them to follow him. Outside, they mounted their Rheairds but Zelos and Lloyd stopped.

- If we take the Rheairds, it'll take more time only in landing them and stuff- Zelos said while looking at the rest

- And how do you plan on reaching the Base, flying?- Sheena asked.

- Yes- the brunet and the red haired answered while a pair of light green and golden orange wings, respectively, appeared on their backs.

- Huh!- Sheena stared amazed at Lloyd

- W-What?- the brunet got all nervous after Colette and Sheena stared at him.

- In your...back...- Colette pointed the light green wings on the brunet's back

- Oh, these?- Lloyd said while turning a bit to the back and flapping them slightly.

- How did you...?- Zelos was about to ask

- No time to explain. Let's go!- Lloyd said. Colette brought her purple pinky angel wings out and flapped them to soar into the sky.

- How are we...?- Sheena was about to ask how would they go

- Here- Zelos placed his hands on his back, telling Sheena to jump on his back to take her.

- You're kidding me, right?- the summoner asked

- Uh... no...- the swordsman answered, making Sheena blush

- This is the deal. No Rheairds, okay?- Zelos asked

- Yeah- Sheena answered

- If I take you in my arms, I won't be able to help Lloyd with Regal- the red haired responded. Sheena nodded and got on Zelos' back, wrapping her arms around his neck, blushing while doing it. Then, Lloyd grabbed Regal's left arm while Zelos grabbed his right arm. Colette stared at them

- I could be of use- she said

- No. You're a girl and you shouldn't push yourself with this- Lloyd answered, making Colette blush.

- Th-Thanks, Lloyd- the blonde said

They soared and headed to the Base. It took about five minutes due to the closeness of Flanoir with the Tethealla's Renegade Base. Lloyd's group entered to the building and headed to Yuan's room.

- W-what?- Regal asked when they saw a pool of blood in the door

- We're late- Zelos said

- No! We're not late!- Colette yelled

- Look!- Sheena pointed a blood-doted way.

- Should we follow it?- Regal asked

- Yeah. Everyone, let's go. But be careful. We might find Presea in the way- Lloyd said while running through the pools of blood. They nodded and followed him.

They ran through many rooms and reached one they had never been before. They saw a cloaked one walking inside that room. But that person wasn't alone, it had someone in its hand, someone who had fainted and was being pulled by its arm.

- That...That's...- Colette murmured while hiding along with the rest.

- Let's follow her- Lloyd whispered while waving them to go after them.

- Wait, Lloyd- Sheena said while grabbing the brunet's arm

- What?- the swordsman asked

- What do you mean 'what'?- Regal asked

- Lloyd, how do you plan on stopping her?- Zelos asked

- Don't worry about it. I got it covered- Lloyd responded

- Lloyd, what about us?- Colette asked

- You attack her from far and follow my lead, ok?- Lloyd said. Then they all followed the cursed little girl.

- Presea...curse...Prophecy...blood...- Raine mumbled

- Huh? Raine?- Genis asked

- Darkness... curse... angel... blood... Yuan... Zelos... Kratos... Presea attack...- Raine said

- You've lasted longer than the doctor said you would. I hope this is over soon- the silver haired half elf said

- Presea, stop!- Lloyd said while they all ran inside of the room. The pink haired girl turned back and threw Yuan's body in the ground.

- I see. You're a stubborn pathetic group- Presea said

- You have got to wake up!- Colette said

- Hahaha! You're still on that?- Presea asked

- Everyone! Attack!- Lloyd said

- Judgement!- Zelos yelled as the rays attacked the pink haired girl

- Angel Feathers!- Colette said and flying disks attacked the girl

- Ha!- Regal used his hands to make a super attack from far

- Ha! Life Seal, Spirit Seal, Demon Seal, Pyre Seal, Mirage Thrust Absolute!- Sheena made one of her best combos then flipped back

- I call upon the Light of the Heavens! Luna!- the summoner rose her cards as the Summon spirit appeared

- Ray!- Luna said while the light attack stroke the pink haired

- Hiyah!- the brunet attacked the pink haired girl, making her cover with a black energy. Lloyd, for a strange reason, glowed blue greenish, which blinded Presea for a minute.

- Ahh! What the hell are you doing!- the pink haired yelled

- Ha!- Lloyd slashed Presea's left part of the cloak with his blade, then turned back to face the others.

- Colette, attack her!- the brunet yelled. Colette nodded and casted a spell

- Holy Judgement!- the blonde said and the rays were aimed at Presea's left arm and shoulder.

- Ha!- this time Lloyd slashed the right part

- Regal, now!-

- Ha!- the blue haired used the same attack against her right shoulder

- Ugh!- Presea murmured as she seemed to be paralyzed

- Ha! Hiyah!- Lloyd slashed the cloak in Presea's legs

- Sheena! Zelos!-

- Got it!- the summoner said

- Okay, dude- the red haired said

- S.Seal Light!- Sheena said while a yellow energy came out from her cards and went into Zelos' blade.

- Double Demon Fang!- the red haired said. Two waves came out of his blade and attacked Presea's feet each one. When they hit, they exploded in light. Then, Lloyd slashed the remaining pieces of the cloak and used,

- Judgement!- the brunet said while four rays attacked the girl. She started crying in pain as she fell to her knees.

- Ugh! Damn you...Lloyd...- Presea said and with her last breath, used her ax but Lloyd flipped back to avoid it. Smoke surrounded the girl's body as the rest stared at the scene. When the smoke started vanishing, Presea laid fainted in the ground as a black shadow stood over her.

- It seems I couldn't stand your powers, well, this girl. But, you can't stop me from ruling over the world- the shadow said

- What do you want?- Sheena yelled

- Your selfish thought has been stopped now- Lloyd said

- Hahaha... Well, anyway, I if can't kill you for my purpose, then, the only thing left for me to do and for my own benefit... is take you with me!- the shadow said then flew swiftly towards the brunet, who stood in a defensive position.

- Lloyd!- Colette yelled

- No!- Sheena and Regal yelled

- Not again...- Zelos whispered

- You won't escape from me this time!- the shadow said

The brunet's friends stared as they were so far to move him or save him.

- Ugh... Let... me...- the brunet tried to resist the shadow

- Get the... hell... out...- Lloyd brought his wings out to try and blind the shadow. The rest ran towards them as fast as they could.

- Hahaha...That won't stop me...- the shadow said

- Neither would you...- Lloyd said while lifting his head, revealing his eyes were now deep black and throwing an attack at the others, sending them hard against the wall.

- Ah!- Colette cried

- Ow!- Zelos and Regal groaned

- No...- Both girls whispered

- And now, with Lloyd under my command, no one can stop me! Hahaha!- the brunet's shape vanished within smoke

- No!- the blonde's cry echoed while standing up and entering to the smoke, but the brunet along with the shadow, were gone...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Well, I'm back afetr a lot of waiting! Thanks for the reviews and the followers that have made of this fic what it really is!

Happy reading! The end is in sight...!

VNE/RHBA

Chapter 7

- Lloyd... curse... Presea... free...- Raine said

- No... Lloyd can't be...- Genis said while looking at the room where Kratos was resting since the others had left.

- ... - the auburn man opened his eyes as he felt something wrong was happening at that moment. He wanted to stand up but his wounds stopped him from doing so.

The red haired swordsman, the summoner, the blue haired man and the blonde angel laid in the ground, quietly. Zelos stood up and helped Sheena to her feet.

- Let's go back to Flanoir- the swordsman said

- No! What are you saying, Zelos?! We can't leave Lloyd!- Colette yelled while tears came down her face.

- We can't do anything for Lloyd, standing as we are- Zelos said

- But...!- Colette cried out

- Zelos is right. If we want to save Lloyd, we must heal ourselves and think about our situation- Regal said while walking towards them

- I know... but...- Colette ended crying

- Colette, calm down... Lloyd wouldn't want to know you are crying. We'll do our best to save him- Sheena said while hugging the blonde

- Thank you, Sheena... and... everyone...- Colette said

- Presea?- Regal called for the fainted girl. Her clothes under the torn cloak were just a black blouse and black shorts, they were very damaged and covered in blood.

- How is she?- Colette asked in a worried tone

- She's lost a lot of blood and she's unconscious- the blue haired man answered while lifting her in his arms

- There's a problem...- Zelos said

- Now what?- Regal asked

- How are we returning?- Zelos asked

- You're right. One angel is... gone... the Rheairds are back in Flanoir and we have a fainted girl- Sheena said

- Damn!- Zelos said

- Wait!- Sheena yelled, scaring the other three

- Sorry. I have a Rheaird in here- Sheena said while pointing at her bag.

- How... I mean... Where...?- Colette asked

- Before coming here, I borrowed one of Lloyd's wing packs from his bag back in Flanoir, just in case- the summoner responded

- Okay... Regal, use the Rheaird and take Presea with you, okay?- Zelos said

- What about me? I can't fly- Sheena said. Colette brought her wings out after Zelos took his golden angel wings out.

- I'll... take you- Zelos said while looking at the ground

- Oh... Okay- Sheena responded with a smile. Zelos saw it and smiled. Colette blinked and Regal shook his head.

- Hey! What about Yuan?- Sheena asked

- I'll take him- Colette said

- What?- Sheena asked

- Zelos is taking you and Regal's Rheaird can't be boarded by three at a time, so...-

- All right- Zelos said

But when they turned back, the blue haired half elf's body wasn't there

- What?- Sheena asked

- Where is he?- Colette asked

- He vanished along with Lloyd- Regal responded

- But... why...?- the red haired asked to himself

Once they were back to the city of Flanoir, they headed to the inn where Genis and the injured ones were. The blonde stopped everyone as they were about to enter.

- Um... I just want to ask... How are we going to explain this to Genis?- Colette asked as they stared at her.

- Forget Genis. What about...--

--Kratos?- Regal interrupted the summoner but ended the same sentence. Sheena looked at the ground while Colette turned away.

- Is he...--

--We'll explain everything to him and he'll have to understand- the red haired swordsman said while crossing his arms

- What if he doesn't?- Colette asked

- What else are we supposed to do, then?- Sheena asked

- We did everything we could. We saved Presea, after all- Zelos said while looking at the pink haired

- But, we lost Lloyd- Colette added

- He couldn't even explain what was happening to him or anything- the blue haired man said while he carried Presea

- I guess you're right- Colette ended

- Unless...- Zelos said

- You said something, Zelos?- Sheena asked

- Nope. Never mind- the red haired answered.

They walked to the inn and found Genis waiting for them inside. As Colette and Sheena were already inside, the silver haired ran to them with a worried look in his face.

- Where's Lloyd?- the elven kid asked

- He's...- Colette looked away and Sheena looked at the ground

- That... thing took him away after he released Presea- Regal responded

- P-Presea! Is she... all right?- Genis blushed after seeing the girl

- She's unconscious and she's lost a lot of blood- the blue haired answered

- Let's take her to a room- Genis said while Regal followed him to the room next to Raine's. Now, Presea laid in the bed as the others came behind.

- She needs to be healed now- Sheena said

- Leave it to me- Zelos said while casting First Aid on the girl

- She may not be healed totally but she'll be fine- Regal answered

- Say, Genis. How's Raine?- Sheena asked. Zelos left the room and walked to the room where he had been before.

- Well, she's hanging in there- the silver haired kid answered

- Let's see...- the red haired swordsman mumbled to himself as he entered to his room and sat in the bed. He looked down the bed and pulled a burgundy book out and opened it in the same page he had before.

- Since this paper is in this page, I guess Kratos was reading this before...- Zelos said while looking the writing

- This is elven language... Well, whatever...- he exclaimed

h3 3v!l fºr(3$ h!d!(/)g !(/)$!d3 ª Lº(/)3 b0dy //!ll (v)ªr+h3 3(/)d ºf +h3 //ºrlD. +h3 f!r$+ $!g(/) of !+$ ªrr!vªl //!ll b3 th3 usag3 of N3b!l!(v)'$ pº//3r cº(/)+ª!(/)3d !(/)$!d3 +h3 Bºº/ of Dªr/ (/)3$$. 3v!l !+$3lf (ª(/)(/)º!(/)(ªr(/)ª+3 //!+hºu+h3 (/)3(3$$ªry 3l3(v)3n+$. +h3r3fºr3+h3 $p!r!+ ºf ª(/) ª(/)g3l'$ (ry$+ªl ª(/)d +h3 blººd ºf +h3 v3!(/)$ ºf +//º d!ff3r3nt yºr3 h3rº3$ ª(/)d (v)ªg!( //ºrd$(v)3(/) //!+h ª(/)g3l!( //!$dº(v), ªr3 r3qu!r3d. ªdd!(/)g +h3 //ºrd$ ºf +h3 3v!l (v)ªg!(!ª(/) //!ll u(/)lº(k +h3 $3ªl ºf Dªr/ (/)3$$ a(/)d b3 (v)3rg3d !(/) h3 //hº //!ll rul3 ºv3r +h3 //ºrld...

- I see... So, Lloyd saved Presea but he was captured instead sigh- Genis said after Sheena explained everything. The warlock looked at Sheena once

- Where's Colette?- he asked

- She's... She was here a moment ago...- Sheena said while looking for the blonde lady.

Sigh Lloyd, I'm sorry...- the blonde said as she looked at the city from outside the inn. She sat on a bench and looked at the snow falling from the sky and pouring throughout the buildings. A snowflake fell on her lap as she looked down in sadness.

- I can't believe I couldn't do anything for him. I'm so stupid- Colette cursed her actions back in the Renegade Base

They all inspected the injured ones and went to the lobby downstairs. Regal sat by the desk of the receptionist, who by the way, wasn't there since was her break. Sheena sat by the stairs while Zelos still was in his room. Genis was sitting by Sheena, too. Finally, Colette entered to the inn with the rest.

- Hey, Colette- Genis said

- How are you doing?- Sheena asked

- I'm okay... I guess...- the blonde answered while sitting down

- You don't look like it- Regal pointed out

- I just... I feel like I could've done something to help Lloyd. I mean, he's always saving me and when he needs me, I can't!- Colette cried out

- We did everything we could but I feel like I could've used something, my powers to stop that thing- Sheena said

- Right now, we need to heal and restore our powers- the blue haired responded

They kept talking and didn't notice someone walking past the rooms and heading towards the lobby. He passed through Zelos' room and came downstairs. Hardly been able to walk, the seraphim walked down, making everyone go silent at that moment. The seraphim, grabbing himself from the wall, searched through the room, as if looking for someone, making everyone turn around. Kratos looked at Colette, who turned away, then Sheena who looked at him with sadness. He grabbed a pad and sat down on a chair and started writing something.

_-Where's Lloyd?-_ the auburn man lifted the pad and showed it to everyone.

- Um...- Colette murmured

- He's...- Sheena said

_- Was he injured? Was he... killed?_- Kratos' face changed from a worried one to a sad one.

_-_ No no no no. He wasn't killed- Regal said, nervously

_- Then, where is he right now?- _he wrote after the last line

- He was... captured by that thing- Genis responded

_- You're joking, aren't you? Lloyd couldn't have been taken by that thing! And what happened to Yuan?- _he asked

_-_ I'm not- Genis answered

- Yuan wasn't there...- Sheena said

_- Why would you let that thing take over Lloyd?! By doing that... the world is in danger!- _Kratos wrote

_-_ What?- Sheena and Colette asked

. +h3 $3ªl!ng ºf +h3 pª+h$ +º h3ªve(/) !$ +h3 lª$+$!g(/). +h3 d3$+ru(+!º(/) ºf +h3 //ºrld ª(/)d +h3 rul!(/)g ºf 3v!l fºr(3$ $hªll b3g!(/) //h3(/) +h3 Prºph3(y i$ (º(v)pl3+3 

-"The sealing of the paths to heaven is the last sign. The destruction of the world and the ruling of evil forces shall began when the Prophecy is complete"- Zelos traduced the last lines of the book.

- This... It's happening...- the red haired said then rushed down to the lobby with the rest. They turned abruptly when the swordsman came running down

- Zelos, what's the matter?- Sheena asked

- We are in big trouble- the red haired said

_- You read the book?-_ Kratos wrote

_-_ Yes, I did. Everyone, you have to hear this- Zelos said while opening the book and looking for the page.

- Kratos, do you know what he means?- Regal asked. The seraphim turned to him and nodded in agreement.

- It's in a strange language- Sheena said while looking at the book

- It's not angelic- Colette assured

- No, it's elven- the red haired said

- Hear this out-

-"The evil forces hiding inside a lone body will mark the end of the world. The first sign of its arrival will be the usage of Nebilim's powers contained inside the Book of Darkness. Evil itself cannot incarnate without the necessary elements. Therefore, the spirit of an angel's crystal and the blood of the veins of two different yore heroes and magic swordsmen with angelic wisdom, are required. Adding the words of the evil magician will unlock the seal of the Darkness and be merged in he who will rule over the world. The sealing of the paths to heaven is the last sign. The destruction of the world and the ruling of evil forces shall began when the Prophecy is complete"-

Everyone stood shocked at what the swordsman had read. Kratos nodded after hearing that Zelos had traduced it fine.

- "The evil forces hiding inside a lone body will mark the end of the world" Does that mean...?- Colette began thinking

- When we first met the mean Presea, she said "I am Nebilim, Abyssion's dark energy was absorbed by this girl and now, I'm awake"- Sheena said

- So that means that... When we fought Abyssion and Presea absorbed the dark energy inside him, that was the 'mark' that the Prophecy mentions- Genis responded. Everyone looked at him and nodded

- "The first sign of its arrival will be the usage of Nebilim's powers contained inside the Book of Darkness" Was that when Presea first attacked us?- Sheena asked. Genis shook his head

- No. The first time she attacked us, it was because she wanted to get the book from Raine- Genis answered

- So, the next time that she attacked us, in Shadow's temple?- Colette asked

- Yes, but she was after Lloyd- Sheena said

- "Evil itself cannot incarnate without the necessary elements"- Genis said

_- Therefore, an angel's crystal"_- Kratos wrote

- That would be Lloyd's Exsphere- Regal said

- That's why she was after him- Zelos responded

- What does it mean by "the blood of the veins of two different yore heroes and magic swordsmen with angelic wisdom"?- Colette asked

Kratos waved his hands to make everyone turn to him, and they did. Then, he pointed at himself.

- What is he trying to say?- Regal asked

- Hmm... I got it! That line explains why she was after Kratos and Yuan- Zelos said. The seraphim nodded in agreement.

- But she only got Yuan- Colette said

- And I remember her saying "Kratos, you're useless to me now! I see you know what is happening... But you won't be able to tell" That's when he couldn't talk anymore- Regal explained

- So, who could the other one be?- Zelos asked. They all thought about it for a moment. Kratos rolled his eyes and thought about someone but he wasn't sure about it, so decided not to tell.

_- "The sealing of the paths to heaven is the last sign" That was when I was attacked in Welgaia- _Kratos wrote

- "The destruction of the world and the ruling of evil forces shall began when the Prophecy is complete" It's complete- Regal said

- No... It's missing the blood of another one and "Adding the words of the evil magician will unlock the seal of the Darkness and be merged in he who will rule over the world"- Zelos said

- But, who is the one that will rule over the world?- Genis asked.

- Lloyd... curse... Presea... death... Kratos... Zelos...- they heard Raine say loud.

- Oh... no...- Zelos murmured


	8. Chapter 8

-"The evil forces hiding inside a lone body will mark the end of the world - When we fought Abyssion and Presea absorbed the dark energy inside him, that was the 'mark'-

The first sign of its arrival will be the usage of Nebilim's powers contained inside the Book of Darkness - So, the next time that she attacked us, in Shadow's temple.

Evil itself cannot incarnate without the necessary elements. Therefore, the spirit of an angel's crystal - That would be Lloyd's Exsphere- and the blood of the veins of two different yore heroes and magic swordsmen with angelic wisdom

- she was after Kratos and Yuan-, are required. - Kratos, you're useless to me now- Adding the words of the evil magician will unlock the seal of the Darkness and be merged in he who will rule over the world. The sealing of the paths to heaven is the last sign- That was when Kratos was attacked in Welgaia-. The destruction of the world and the ruling of evil forces shall began when the Prophecy is complete"

- It's complete -

- No... It's missing the blood of another one and "Adding the words of the evil magician will unlock the seal of the Darkness and be merged in he who will rule over the world"-

- But, who is the one that will rule over the world?-

- Lloyd... curse... Presea... death... Kratos... Zelos...-

Chapter 8

- Oh... no...- Zelos murmured. Then, someone came downstairs. They all stared amazed at the woman coming down.

- R-Raine?- Genis asked as he ran to his sister.

- Lloyd... curse... Presea... death... Kratos... Zelos...- the silver haired woman still sounded like a puppet but now she walked. Her eyes were a fuchsia colour, kind of the same when Colette completed the angel transformation at the Tower of Salvation.

- As things stand now, she may be trying to tell us that one of those that she mentioned could be the one we think will rule over Symphonia- Regal explained

- So, it's between Lloyd and Presea?- Genis asked

- Don't forget Zelos- Sheena said while looking at the red haired

- And Kratos- Colette said. Both swordsmen looked at each other and shook their heads.

- You've got to be kidding me! Why in the world I'd do something like that?- Zelos said while looking at everyone

- Is she... okay?- Regal asked while looking at Raine

- ... - Raine stood motionless in the center of the lobby. She had her Hanumman's staff in her hand. She grabbed it with both her hands and a white circle appeared below her. Everyone stared in confusion, except for Kratos who began writing something.

- ... - Raine rose her staff with her right hand and a blue circle appeared below all of them, healing them instantly as they touched it. Then, she sheathed her staff on her back and continued motionless.

- Was that... Revitalize?- Sheena asked

- We are healed- Colette said while she examined her wounds, which now were closed. Everyone did the same as Kratos lifted the pad.

_- Raine's curse has different cycles, which react to everything that is happening lately. Right now, she is just a puppet whose only goal is self-preservation. She is just like Colette when she completed the angel transformation. Since Raine's healing arts mostly affect her and her allies, when she uses one trying to heal herself, they will heal us, too. She will be able to help fighting with Photon and her other attacks_- Kratos wrote as he got up after being healed

- So, since Raine seems better, she can come with us- Sheena said

- Yes, we'll need someone to heal us, after all- Genis agreed too

- Hello!- Zelos waved as well as Kratos

- Right. Both of you can heal but not as good as Raine- Regal answered

- ... - Kratos rolled his eyes and sighed

- So, what are we doing n--

The blonde's question was interrupted by the yelling and screaming coming from the city.

- I'll stay and look out for Presea's health- Regal said

- Okay, dude- Zelos said

Zelos waved them to come after him and they did. Sheena took out her Acalanatha cards as she prepared to attack while Colette grabbed her Stardust chakrams. Genis took out his Southern Cross kendama while they all ran to Flanoir's outskirts, apparently where the attacks came from. They stopped at the gaze of something they didn't expect to see or at least, didn't want to see.

- No...- Colette said while lowering Stardust

Before them stood Lloyd, with both his swords in hand ready to attack. But he no longer wore his red suit, now he had a black shirt without sleeves and black gloves similar to Kratos', black pants with some purple laces tied, the white things he had around his neck were now a dark purple colour. And strangely, his swords were no longer a blue and red glow, instead they were surrounded by black flames.

- Lloyd, wake up!- Colette cried out but the brunet's eyes were deep black now.

- Hahahaha... Your friend is under my command now, he has no will of his own- Lloyd said with a deep voice

- Everyone, prepare- Zelos said while unsheathing his blade and his shield. Raine took out her staff and Kratos drew out Excalibur and his shield. They all stood in a defensive position.

The brunet ran towards them and stood between them. He pushed Colette, slashed Zelos twice, used Demon Fang on Sheena, a Heavy Tiger Blade on Genis, and started charging at Kratos. Colette fell to the ground while Zelos ran from Lloyd's back. Sheena stroke against the nearest rock, Genis landed hard on the ground. Raine grabbed her staff with both her hands and a white signature appeared below her.

The auburn seraphim continued defending from the brunet's quick attacks, making him walk backwards. Before Zelos could strike, Lloyd used a combination of Demon Fang, Twin Tiger Blade, Super Sonic Thrust and Beast on Kratos, sending him far then turned back and started attacking the red haired.

- Life Seal, Spirit Seal, Mirage Seal Absolute!- Sheena came from behind and moved her cards, inflicting damage on the brunet

- Super Sonic Thrust!- Zelos said while piercing his blade on the brunet's arm. Zelos and Sheena nodded once

- Ready?- Sheena asked

- Mirage...- Sheena said

- Thrust!- Zelos said while thrusting the brunet, who fell to his knees for a second then stood up and continued attacking.

- Come on, Lloyd. Wake up!- Colette said as she covered the swordsman's attacks.

- I do not wish to fight you- Colette said then Lloyd pushed her back, making her fall to her back. The blonde stood up and looked at him.

- But I will if I must- she said

- Pow Hammer, Torrential Para Ball, Ring Cyclone, Stardust Cross- as the last stars coming from Colette's hand fell, she ran behind Lloyd and she looked at Kratos and nodded.

- Hammer Rain- Colette said while attacking the brunet

- ... - Kratos used his Victory Light Spear and combined their attacks to form...

- Pow Spear!- Colette yelled

Lloyd hit against a tree as Genis ran towards Raine. The silver haired woman rose her staff and a light ball attacked the brunet.

- This is my chance- Genis whispered

- Tidal Wave!- the kid said while a water tornado appeared around Lloyd. When the half elves combined their attacks they formed...

- Prism Stars!- Genis yelled while tons of light balls pierced the brunet's body.

- Ugh...- Lloyd groaned as he fell to the ground

- Let our friend go!- Zelos yelled. Kratos ran towards him and grabbed him from his collar and lifted him up.

- ... - the auburn's eyes narrowed

- Hahaha... What have I done to your voice, you ask? Well, if you want, I can return it to you- Lloyd said

- ! - Kratos' look changed and his grip tightened

- Help me take the one of the blood I need and I'll break the curse- the brunet said. Kratos narrowed his eyes again and threw him hard against the ground.

- I guess it's time for me to leave- Lloyd said. He stood up really fast and attacked everyone.

He used a Fierce Demon Fang on Kratos, Twin Tiger Blade and Tempest Thrust on Sheena, Beast Sword Rain on Genis, Hurricane Thrust on Raine, Tempest Beast on Colette and Beast Sword Rain on Zelos. When he attacked the red haired, Lloyd jumped behind him and hit the back of the red haired's head, making him faint.

- Well, since you are already investigating, you'll be happy to know that soon, this world will be in my hands thanks to this stupid ex-Chosen- Lloyd said while grabbing Zelos by the back of his collar.

- Wait a minute! What are you going to do with him?- Sheena asked while looking at the brunet

- I guess Kratos knows the answer- Lloyd said while looking at the auburn man

- Farewell- Lloyd said as a curtain of smoke surrounded him, where he vanished. They all turned at Kratos who looked anything but confused

- So, Zelos was the one whose blood will serve for the 'ruler' of Symphonia?- Colette repeated after Kratos had explained

- Where would that ritual-thing is going to take place?- Sheena asked

**_I don't know- _**Kratos, through Origin's powers, said

- Should we go and look for them now?- Regal asked

**_No, we must rest for today. If we are injured and tired, the ritual would be completed just before our eyes. If such thing happens, Symphonia would be doomed for eternity-_** Kratos responded. The light that came from his forehead into Origin faded away, then he sat down

**May I leave now, or do you wish for me to aid you still, Master Sheena?-** Origin asked while looking at the summoner

- No, you can rest now. Thank you, Origin- Sheena answered and with that, the Summon Spirit vanished.

- Okay everyone, I guess we should sleep now- Sheena said

- Yeah. Well, sleep well- Genis said

- Sheena, are we in the same room?- Colette asked

- Yup. Genis is staying with Raine and Regal and Kratos have separate rooms- the summoner responded

- Say, Regal. How's Presea?- Colette asked

- Well, Presea looks the same - the blue haired man responded.

- I hope this will end soon- the blonde said

.-. Next Morning .-.

The summoner opened her eyes and saw that no light entered through the window, no sign from the sun.

- It's still dark... apparently- she said while standing up. Sheena stretched her arms and yawned. She walked to her bag while rubbing her face.

- What time could it be?- she asked to herself. Without noticing, she tripped with something lying in the ground and almost fell. The summoner turned to Colette's bed and saw that the blonde just turned back and covered with the sheets.

- Phew...- the black haired woman said

- Let's see.. It's-- Sheena said while taking a watch out of her bag

- 9:24 am? Huh, that's strange- she said

- S-Sheena?- Colette's voice asked while turning back

- Sorry to wake you up- Sheena answered

- Don't worry. I was kind of awaken anyway- the blonde said while smiling. Both girls washed up and got ready. After changing their clothes, they went downstairs and saw that the innkeeper wasn't behind the counter. They sat on a chair and they heard footsteps coming from the stairs after a few minutes.

- Morning- the silver haired half elf said while he came down, his puppet sister behind him.

- Hey, Genis- Colette said

The half elven boy walked past them and sat on a chair while they waited for the rest. Raine just stood motionless in the center of the room, staring blankly.

- Everyone's up?- the blue haired man's voice asked while he came down about 5 minutes after.

- No. Kratos' missing- Sheena responded

clear throat the auburn man did while the door opened and the seraphim walked in.

- Huh? So, you're awake- Genis said

- So, are we leaving now?- Regal asked

- Where?- Sheena asked

They all stared at each other, then turned to Kratos.

- _Don't look at me. I have no idea where they could be-_ the seraphim wrote on his pad while shaking his head

- The end is coming...- Raine murmured, making everyone turned abruptly at her. Genis blinked twice and walked to her.

- Sis?- the silver haired tilted his head a bit

- Lord Nebilim...- Raine said while walking slowly at the door

- Lord Nebilim... Lord of Darkness- another voice said

- Who was that?- Colette asked while she as well as the others searched for another person. They stared in confusion as they saw someone walking down the stairs and stopping in front of Raine.

- Lord Nebilim...- Raine mumbled

- Lord of Darkness- the pink haired girl ended

- P-Presea?- Genis asked

- She's...- Colette said while staring at her

- She's just like Raine- Sheena said

- The end of human will is over... and the kingdom of Darkness begins now...- both women chorused together. They ran out of the inn, making everyone turn at each other.

- Where are they...?- Regal stopped

- _I don't know but I'm sure they'll guide us to that monster...- _Kratos wrote

_-_ And to Lloyd- the blonde whispered while clapping her hands together in a prayer-like way

- And to Zelos- Sheena whispered

- Let's follow them before we miss them- Regal said

All of them ran behind the puppets and decided not to use their Rheairds so they couldn't miss the women. Finally, they reached Shadow's temple and stopped outside while the puppets slowed down and began walking.

- Temple of Darkness- Sheena murmured

- _Where everything started_- Kratos wrote

- Let's follow them inside- Genis said. The group walked together behind both the elf and the human. Through many chambers and down many stairs. Some monsters tried to attack them but they were immediately killed. Sheena used her Acalanatha cards while cutting them into two. Genis burned and froze them with his kendama. Kratos used Excalibur to pierce the monsters. Regal kicked them away. And Colette used her chakrams against them.

Suddenly, a Pharaoh Knight headed towards Presea while a Manticore against Raine. They all sighed in surprise and looked at both women who were about to get attacked.

Presea faced the knight and rose her arm as Raine did the same with the Manticore. Black energy surrounded their hands then, they touched the monsters. They vanished into dirt just after a few seconds the girls' hands touched them.

- !- Genis had a scared look

- Whoa!- Sheena said while staring amazed

- They...- Regal stopped

Both women continued their way and Kratos waved the others to follow him. They nodded in agreement

Finally, they reached the chamber where they were attacked by Presea and the shadow tried to take over Lloyd before. Everything was in ruin, just as they had left it after the fight.

- This is...- Colette said but she stopped when she saw that the last candle light went off. Both Kratos and Colette pulled their wings out to produced some light but it was still very dark. Only a shadow could be seen after the girls had disappeared.

- Where are Raine and Presea?- Genis nervously asked

- Who's there?- Sheena asked. The cloaked person lifted its head but didn't turn back and face them.

- Where are our friends?- Colette asked

- Damn you! Answer to us!- Regal got mad and demanded in a high tone. The cloaked person started turning back slowly. As they stared and waited, two persons came from behind the angels and hit them on their wings, making them fade out. The last beam of light that Kratos' wings send, showed the face of the cloaked to the others.

Gasp

- It's...- Colette whispered


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

- It's...- the blonde stopped as she stared at the man before all of them, covered in a black cloak.

- Lloyd...- Colette ended while a tear rolled down her face.

- I see all of you are as stubborn as always. Humph...- Lloyd said in a grave tone. Kratos tightened his grip on his blade while Sheena reached for her cards. The rest just stared amazed and a bit scared.

- Hahaha... I presume you all have come here for your friends. A wasted effort- Lloyd said while crossing his arms on his chest.

- Friendsss? As in more than one?- Colette asked

- Where are they?- Sheena said

- I'm afraid I cannot divulge such information- Lloyd said

- Let him go!- Colette cried out while a strange ray came out of her and hit Lloyd's chest.

- Ugh!- the brunet groaned. When he got up, something sparkling shot out from him and into Kratos' chest.

- 'Presume' 'divulge' That doesn't sound very Lloyd-like- Genis said. The auburn man heard that and the sound of his throat clearing out made him go eye-shot, then grin. The seraphim ran towards the brunet and used Excalibur to threaten Lloyd's throat.

- Let him go, now!- Kratos demanded

Gasp

- Kratos... spoke!- Genis said

- So, when that stupid girl attacked me, your voice returned. I am amused- Lloyd said

- Where are all of them? Speak, now!- Kratos yelled

- Hahaha. You think that your threatening and orders will make me obey you? Wrong- Lloyd said then he took out Flamberge and slashed Kratos, who luckily stopped the attack with his blade. The seraphim flipped back and stood in a defensive position, as well did the rest.

- Want to see your friends? Here- Lloyd said while swinging Flamberge once, dark energy surrounding it, and one candle lit up behind him.

- Have fun on the show- Lloyd said

It revealed the fainted body of a blue haired half elf on the left corner of the room.

- Yuan!- Colette yelled

Then, another candle lit up and a red haired swordsman's body was there, on the right corner, motionless.

- Z-Zelos!- Sheena yelled

- Oh, and don't forget the blabbermouth Professor and the useless weak lumberjack of yours- Lloyd said while the candle behind him lit and revealed that Raine and Presea stood there, motionless, still like a couple of puppets.

- Let them all go!- Genis yelled while sending Fireballs at the brunet.

- Ugh!- the brunet groaned.

- This place is not the correct one to complete the ritual. Let us leave- Lloyd said while sheathing his blades. Raine and Presea nodded. The brunet started floating as well as both swordsmen and the puppets.

- Stop!- Regal said

- Farewell all of you- Lloyd said while they vanished and re appeared behind them. Then, at Lloyd's back, appeared the pair of green angel wings as some strange energy surrounded the girls and the swordsmen. The brunet flew out and headed towards another location.

- Everyone, let's follow them!- Sheena said

- Let us leave- Regal said

They all ran to the entrance and saw that the brunet and the others were flying but they now were a bit far from them.

- What are we going to do, now?- Sheena asked.

- Sheena, Regal and Genis, you use your Rheairds. Colette and I will fly- Kratos said. They nodded. Genis took out his green Rheaird while Regal drew out his blue one and Sheena the purple one. Colette drew out her purple-pink wings as Kratos his blue angelic wings.

The wind blew the opposite direction, causing a lowering on the Rheairds' speed. Still, Colette flew by the non-winged just in case they fell. While, flying ahead of them, Kratos followed the brunet with his angelic gaze, never losing his track. Apparently, following them really close seemed like a bad idea after Lloyd turned back and narrowed his eyes. The brunet stopped for a moment, leaving the rest a chance to caught up with him. The swordsman clapped his fingers and pointed at the group with two of his left hand fingers. Raine nodded and the black thing, which controlled her ability to walk and fly, under her appeared every time she gave a step towards Sheena and the others. Lloyd, Presea still puppet-like, the fainted Zelos and Yuan continued their way.

The silver haired woman grabbed Heart of Chaos, her darkness staff, and began casting a spell.

- Their getting away!- Sheena said while pointing at the group. Kratos didn't care about the woman. He passed right by her side and continued his way after the brunet.

- Go on. I'll take her- Genis said while waving them to leave

- But, Genis- Colette was about to start

- Go! I said go! Before you miss Lloyd, Presea and the others- the silver haired boy said. Kratos noticed that the sky started turning a purple-darkish colour. When they left from Flanoir it was really dark but now it was darker and darker. It looked like Raine was using some spell to help Lloyd get away.

- Okay. Be careful- Sheena said while flying her Rheaird under Raine.

- Genis, take care- Regal said and went the same way after Sheena.

- I'll stay here with you- Colette said

- No, Colette- the boy responded

- I'm sorry but I'll help, too. And if you fall, I will help you, okay?- the blonde said while sending a fainting smile at him.

- Okay, but be careful with my sister and yourself- he answered

- ... - Raine rose her staff and a ray fell towards Genis' Rheaird, luckily, he was able to move away. Colette used a combination of Pow Pow Hammer, Ray Thrust and Ring Cyclone as Genis casted a spell from the seat of the Rheaird.

- Cyclone!- the silver haired yelled as a green tornado surrounded the woman. Colette saw the kid rose his kendama and flipped back to avoid being attacked.

- Oh no...- Raine whispered as she was being injured by the giant Tornado.

- The Professor...- Colette said while looking at the silver haired woman. Purple smoke surrounded her for a couple of seconds, after that, it went into her. The woman's grip around the staff went lighter.

- Raine!- Genis yelled as he saw the unconscious body of his sister fall down, certainly crushing against the ground and possibly dying. The silver haired half elf did not thought his actions through, so he jumped after her. He grabbed both her hands while still falling.

- Genis!- Colette said as she rushed down after them. She hid her wings, making her fall faster. The silver haired boy's hand and the blonde's grabbed each other, when Colette opened her wings again. Colette's hand grabbed the boy's left hand while his right hand had his sister's hand. The blonde angel started descending slowly to the ground. Raine landed to her back, Genis to his knees while Colette gasped for air.

- Raine! Sis, are you all right?- the boy asked. The smoke reappeared then it vanished away.

- Ow... Where...?- the woman's voice made Genis and Colette really happy

- Professor!- Colette said while kneeling down to face her

- Raine!- Genis said while hugging his sister

- Where are we? And where are Lloyd and the others?- Raine asked while both teens looked away.

- It's my fault. I should've done everything to wake up and tell you everything before- she said

- You remember, Professor?- Colette asked

- Mostly. But we have to look for them or else the world will...- Raine's sentence was cut off when Hannuman's staff pierced into the ground aside them, making all three stare.

- But.. how are we going to find them?- Colette asked

- Since Colette is here with us, we can't track her mana signature...- Raine said while thinking

- What about Kratos'?- Genis asked

- Hmm...-

- We have to hurry or else Tethe'alla will..- Colette stopped

- Not only Tethe'alla- Genis added

- This place isn't the right place to complete the ritual- Raine thought, then a sparkling appeared in her eyes when something hit her head- I know where they are heading to- Raine said

- Come on! Hurry!- Sheena said while making her Rheaird speed up to the maximum. Kratos was ahead of them still, they could barely see him. After a few minutes, they saw that some thunders fell on a certain place.

- What was that?- Sheena asked

- We must hurry. Kratos got ahead of us- Regal answered

- Origin!- Sheena scram

- Whoa!- Regal almost fell from his Rheaird

**Master, did you call me?**- the Summon Spirit's voice asked

- Yes, could you take us where Lloyd and the others are?- Sheena asked

**Hmm... I'm afraid I can't. My powers as well as the others' are being restrained by Nebilim's**- the Spirit answered

- Oh, well, sorry to bother you. Thank you- Sheena said in a sad tone

Finally, they catched up with Kratos. He was floating in the sky, motionless, staring at something.

- Kratos?- Regal asked

- What are you..?- Sheena asked. The trio's breath stopped, their heartbeats accelerated. Then, they saw it.

- The Tower of Salvation?- Colette asked while she flew right beside the half elves' Rheairds.

- Of course. I get it now! Lloy... Uh... I mean, Nebilim wants to take over both Tethe'alla and Sylvarant- Genis said

- But the Tower of Salvation collapsed and vanished when we reunited the worlds, right?- Colette asked

- Yes, when the worlds were reunited, the tower collapsed. But the spot that, we could say, controlled both worlds didn't- Raine answered

- If he uses the warp and fuses it with his power, the entire world will perish. Otherwise, he'd had to go around the world casting his darkness on- Genis said

- Yes- the silver haired woman answered

- If we see Presea, how are we gonna wake her?- Genis asked

- Just hit her on the head as you did with me- Raine answered

- Don't you think she would be more difficult to wake up since she's the one who "started" all of this?- Colette asked

- What's that place?- Regal asked

- The Tower of Salvation's warp spot- Kratos responded

- And what's that thing Lloyd's stepping on?- Sheena asked

- The altar where the ritual is to be held- the seraphim answered

- And what's supposed to happen in the ritual?- Sheena asked again

- Yuan and Zelos would die to revive Nebilim- Kratos said but he ended in a way letting to know that wasn't the worst part.

- That's not everything, is it?- Regal asked

- No. Zelos and Yuan's sacrificial will break the seal and Nebilim would be released...- Sheena stared at him fearing the last part- ...Inside Lloyd's body- Kratos ended

- We have to do something!- Sheena said

- No. Wait here. If we rush into everything without thinking, we may...--

--Die? They'll die if we don't do something- Sheena yelled at the auburn man

- If we try anything out of mind, we die and surely will they, too- Kratos responded

- Let us think so that we can rescue our friends and save the world from this menace- Regal responded, while he agreed with Kratos' words.

- You, lumberjack puppet! Where is the other?- Lloyd asked while looking at Presea. The little girl shook her head slowly, twice.

- Doesn't matter. She must be death by now, same for those kids who fought her. Now, bring the sacrifices- Lloyd said. Presea nodded and grabbed the blue haired half elf by his collar and threw him over a rock altar, covered with a green blanket. Presea then grabbed Zelos and threw him on the altar, too.

- Strange those stubborn people haven't attacked yet- Lloyd whispered. The green angelic wings on his back glowed black as he floated over, stopping at a certain height above the altar. Back at the ground, Presea lit up four torches at the edges of the altar.

"By +h3 pºw3r$ ºf dªr/ (/)3$$, I ª(v) h3r3, (/)3b!l!(v)+h3 dªr/ w!zªrd ª(/)d RuL3r ºf +h3 (º(v)!(/)g ªg3 ºf dªr/ (/)3$$"- Lloyd started saying.

- I know some casting too, want to hear it?- Sheena jumped out from some bushes and rose her cards.

- I call upon the Maid of the Mist. I summon thee, come. Undine!- Sheena yelled. Presea headed towards her with her ax on her arms.

- I guess Origin was right when he said everyone wouldn't attack. Whoa!- Sheena flipped back just before Presea aimed at her.

- Sorry, Presea. I hope someday you can forgive me- Sheena said then she ran towards the little girl. Presea swung her ax but the summoner jumped behind her and did one of her best combos against her, making her fall to her knees.

- Stubborn as always. Anyway...

"ºh, dªr/ (v)ª$+3r$, 3v!l ª(/)+3(3$ºR$, ªpº(ªlyp$3 w!$3(v)3(/), I (º(v)(v)ª(/)d +h33 +º $h!(/)3 yºur dªr/ l!gh+ º(/) (v)3 ª(/)d ª!d (v)3 +º r3$$ur3(+ ª(/)d +ª/ 3 (º(/)+rºl ºv3r +h!$ wºrld, º(/) +h3 (/)ª(v)3 ºf +h3 d3v!l"

- Sacred Powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in peace sinners! Judgement!- Kratos said as many rays attacked Lloyd while he was casting the ritual.

- You think that's going to stop me?- Lloyd said as the rays were shone sideways around a barrier that protected the brunet.

"I offer these bodies, full of magic, strength and wisdom about magic. Complete the ritual and revive me, now!" Lloyd screamed as a red energy shone at Yuan and Zelos. Both opened their eyes and groaned in pain.

- No!- Colette cried out as her and the half elves arrived

- They... Both are about to be...- Raine said

- Killed to revive that monster. We have to stop it!- Genis said. The kid ran towards the altar with his kendama on hand but an electrifying ray shot him away. The summoner flipped back to avoid the girl's attacks. Then, she turned back and saw both swordsmen surrounded by a red energy that was killing them, and another that shot at Lloyd.

- Z-Zelos! No!- Sheena ran towards them and started attacking the barrier with her cards but she was thrown the same way Genis was.

- Ugh! Stop...it!- Zelos groaned

- I...can't...believe...I'll die...to revive this...thing!- Yuan said

- If he keeps sucking up their health, they'll die. But I can't attack him. I got it!- Kratos thought. The seraphim casted a spell while floating still.

- I wont' let you die. Healing Wind!- Kratos said while he glowed white and the breeze reached both swordsmen.

- I feel weird...- Yuan said

- Yeah. I'm dying but yet, I'm healed- Zelos whispered

- You! Lumberjack, against him!- Lloyd ordered. Presea nodded and started using her attacks to send boulders against Kratos.

- Ow... I can keep on like this!- Kratos said

- Kratos! Help is on the way... Healing Circle!- Raine said while she rose her staff and a healing signature appeared below the seraphim.

- Her! Get her!- Lloyd yelled. Presea was about to attack Raine but Genis stopped her with his kendama.

- Leave her alone!- Genis started fighting Presea to get her attention.

- You don't have enough help- Kratos said

- Gah!- Lloyd said while he sent some attacks against Kratos, making him fall down to the ground. Regal and Raine looked at each other and nodded

- Barrier!- Raine yelled while a red crystal appeared around Kratos, keeping Lloyd's attacks away from him as he healed the swordsmen.

- Healer!- Regal yelled while Kratos was healed.

- Okay. Genis is keeping Presea's attention. Sheena is attacking the barrier. Kratos is healing. Raine is protecting Kratos from Lloyd. Regal is healing Kratos. I have to do something useful- Colette thought

She flew and got close but not much to Lloyd.

- Oh holy One, cast thy purifying light upon these corrupted souls. Light, Judgement!- Colette yelled. Her attack was aimed at Lloyd.

- Don't you understand? You can't stop what's destined to happen. You don't even know how to weaken me. But I do know your weak points- Lloyd said. Then a black light was shot at Colette's back, Genis' arm, Raine's head, Sheena's hands, Kratos' head and back, Regal's feet, causing a different reaction on everyone. The barriers, the healing, the attacking, the covering, it all stopped as the group fell to their backs, their knees after being attacked.

- Now! Watch how your friends are sacrificed!- Lloyd said then a thicker light of Yuan and Zelos' life shot at him.

- It's... done!- the brunet yelled then, both swordsmen fell from the altar.

- No! This can't be...- Kratos whispered

- No- Regal and Genis said

- No!!!- Sheena cried out as Zelos' dead body fell by her side. She watched the red haired and cried by his side. Raine saw Yuan and noticed he wasn't breathing either.

Colette cried out as well as Sheena, Raine's eyes went wet and the guy's looks turned to a sad or angry ones.

- Now! The last step is to be completed!- Lloyd said as he now glowed red.

"Judg3(v)e(/)+ $h!(/)3$ ª$ ª l!gh+ upº(/) h3ªv3(/). (hªº$, d3$+ru(+!º(/) b3fªll º(/) ªll ºf yºu. $p!r!+uª, ª(/)g3l ºf d3ª+h ª(/)d d3$+ru(+!º(/) $hªll judg3 ªll ºf yºu fºr yºur plª(3 wh3(/) d3ª+h r!$3$. (/)3!+h3r d3ª+h (/)ºr l!v3. (/)3!+h3r h3ªv3(/) nºr h3ll"

- The world has been judged! Die, all of you!- the brunet said then a purple light surrounded him. His eyes glowed black and his colour changed to a paler one.

The sky started turning black and the clouds got a dark blue gray-ish colour. The once beautiful sun and moon that appeared just before one of them hid, were covered along with the darkness that began to flow through the world. Everyone there were about to be witnesses of the end of Symphonia as it has been known since forever.

- No, Lloyd is...- Genis whispered as he and the others watched terrified at the brunet's sudden changing.

- Lloyd!- Colette yelled as she watched unable to move

- This may be my last spell, but I'll use it wisely...- Genis said. And with the remaining energy he had, he began to cast a spell, maybe the last one everyone could witness.

- Tidal Wave!- Genis yelled while rising his kendama. A powerful massive whirlpool surrounded the brunet and began to inflict damage on him.

When the water faded, Genis fell to the ground on his knees and watched what had happened to his friend.

Gasp

Everyone's eyes shot open when they saw the swordsman surrounded by a golden barrier. When the last of the smoke vanished, Lloyd stood up on the top of the altar, where the Tower of Salvation was.

- I have awaken, finally!- the brunet said.

- L-Lloyd?- Sheena asked between tears

- Haha... Your friend is no longer here. He's body is mine...- Nebilim said. Everyone stood shocked

- Forever...- the brunet ended


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, all! Thanks for your worries but finally, Darkness Reborn is back! Sorry for the waiting and enjoy the 10th Chapter!

The End... is near! Cheers!

Chapter 10

- His body is mine... Forever...- the words that the brunet said made everyone feel a terrible chill down their spine. The thought of Lloyd's absence on their minds turned them to anger, sadness and tears.

- Lloyd...He's...- Genis whispered

- He needs our help- Colette said as she stood up, slowly.

- You're right. We can't leave Lloyd without fighting- Sheena said

- Oh, Holy One. Cast thy purifying light upon this corrupt soul. Light...- Colette prayed as the rest got to their feet.

- I call upon the light of the heavens. I summon thee, come...- Sheena said while she rose her cards

- Heh. Go on. Take your best shot- Lloyd said

- Judgement!- Colette said while she rose her arms

- Luna!- the summoner yelled as her cards floated

- Prism Stars!- both half elves yelled while rising their weapons

- Ha!- Regal said while a beam of light came out of his arms.

All of their attacks hit the brunet and pushed him back for a few steps. Finally, everyone got tired and ended their attacks. Colette's wings' light could barely be seen, Regal fell to his knees, Raine fell but she was sustained only by her staff, Sheena stood with her feet shaking, and Kratos couldn't stand up that well either. The smoke that had been produced, vanished within a few seconds and revealed that the swordsman stood in the same place and position as he had before. This made all of them go o.O really shocked.

- See? I'm invincible- the brunet burst into laugh as his wings reappeared and flapped lightly on his back.

The auburn man looked down at the ground and narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, he used his blade to stand up and gazed at him with a fierce look.

- I won't give up my son that easily...- Kratos said while standing and using his last energy, started casting a spell.

- Sacred Powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in peace sinners- the auburn man's wings reappeared on his back as a blue light came out of him.

- Kratos is...- Colette murmured

- Glowing...- Sheena added

- He's always glowing...- Genis said

- He seems...- Regal said

- Different- Raine ended

- Judgement!- the seraphim rose his hand and a huge ray of light fell from the skies over to Lloyd with a massive strength, not even Kratos' usual powers would reach that easily.

- Ugh! Dad, what the hell are you doing?- Lloyd's normal voice asked after he was injured. The auburn man stood shocked while Colette ran to him. He seemed back to normal as the blonde ran towards him in order to help him.

- This is...- Kratos murmured while he knelt down, tired as his angelic wings had a faint light on them.

- Lloyd!- Colette cried out

- No, Colette!- Sheena said

- It's a trap- Regal said

When Colette arrived by his side, the brunet's eyes went deep black again. He unsheathed his swords and slashed at the girl.

- Ow!- the blonde cried as she hit hard on the ground after being wounded.

- Hmm... This is something unexpected. The kid waking up when that Kratos called for him. Oh, I know. There's still something I must do- Lloyd whispered then looked at the pink haired girl and the blonde lady.

- Lloyd, what are you doing?- Genis said

- Lloyd- Regal said

- Lloyd, can you hear us?- Sheena asked

The brunet closed his eyes and held his head with his hands as if he was getting hurt by his friends' calling.

- It's working- Kratos whispered

_- Lloyd-_

_- Lloyd, wake up!-_

_- Hey, Lloyd!-_

- Gah! Stop it!- the brunet groaned

- Ahh! I can't take it anymore!- Lloyd said while he knelt down. His left hand grabbed the cloak he was wearing from his neck and pulled it away.

Something sparkling, like a pendant, around his neck was shown. They all saw it and stopped talking. Kratos looked at him and blinked

- Isn't that...?- Genis stopped

- That's the pendant Kratos gave Lloyd in Flanoir, isn't it?- Sheena asked while looking at the seraphim.

- Well, it looks like you have finally began to wear me out- the brunet said. Kratos narrowed his eyes and walked, slowly and painfully, and stood before Lloyd. He just looked up at the seraphim.

- Are you going to kill me? Wait, do you have enough guts to kill your own son? Oh, I'm sorry. You killed your wife, of course you'd kill him- the brunet said. Kratos grabbed the swordsman's collar and lifted him up. Taking out his blade and pointing at his throat.

- Don't...- Colette cried out. Everyone stared with fear. They began thinking that Kratos may have gone mad, thinking about killing Lloyd.

- What are you waiting for? Draw your weapon- Kratos whispered to the brunet

- Are you challenging me to a duel? Lloyd could die- he answered

- No magic, like a real battle- Kratos said while throwing the brunet to the ground and still pointing at his throat

- Agreed- Lloyd answered. But before he could grab his swords, the seraphim slashed the brunet's leg.

- Now we're even- the brunet groaned in pain as the auburn man said that

- Oh, and for the record, you'll die. Without me having to kill Lloyd. He wouldn't die, anyway- the auburn said while walking back.

- First Aid!- Kratos used his healing arts to aid himself before battling. The brunet stood up and drew Vorpal and Flamberge swords.

- Let it... begin...- Lloyd mumbled afterwards he rushed towards the seraphim with great speed and started charging at him. The auburn man blocked every single slash never ending without a piercing on the brunet's body.

- Shouldn't we...- Genis stopped

- Help him?- Colette ended. The swords' clinging were heard loudly.

- I still have some energy left- Sheena said- Plus, I will make that guy pay for Zelos' death-

- Then, let us rush into battle and aid Kratos so that we can rescue Lloyd- Regal said. The silver haired woman stood up but her brother couldn't, the summoner got up hardly and the blue haired had an injured leg. When they were heading up towards the battle, there was another obstacle, a pink haired girl standing before them with a huge ax on her hands.

- Presea...- Regal murmured

- Ha!-

- Ow- the auburn man's groan called everyone's attention.

- Kratos!- Colette yelled as the seraphim fell to the ground.

- I can't... move...- the auburn man whispered

- Hahaha. No one can beat me and no one will stop me from ruling over the world- the brunet said

- Photon!- Raine casted her spell. Lloyd covered then looked at the group who could barely stand up. The brunet sent a purple ray that fully hit Colette and Regal, Raine tried to duck but she was hit anyway, and Sheena was thrown too. Without noticing, Presea was thrown too, landing by Colette's side.

- Now, I need to use this girl's life to connect my darkness with the entire world and let my dark powers flow through it, for eternity- Lloyd said while walking towards both the angel and the lumberjack girls. He stopped before them. Colette's eyes were covered in fear, even if it was Lloyd who was there, and Presea was still a puppet.

- Colette! Get out of there!- Genis yelled

- Presea!- Sheena yelled

- Wake up, Presea!- Regal commanded

- Haha. You thought you had the strength to stop me from ruling Symphonia. This is where the great and amazing heroes of Symphonia will finally die. What a pitiful end- Lloyd said while looking at each one.

- The Tethe'allan lumberjack's under my control, who helped me rule over- he said while looking at the pink haired, then he turned to Colette.

- Sylvarant's former Chosen, fearing her friend's power-

- The Renegades' leader, Yuan's dead, same as the Great Zelos Wilder- Lloyd vanished and reappeared by the swordsman's corpses.

-The summoner and Chief from Mizuho, Sheena Fujibayashi cannot use her cards any longer- the brunet said while he looked at Sheena's wounded hands.

-The President of Lezareno's Company's cannot even breathe- he said while appearing by Regal

-The half elves that brought peace to all of their kinsmen, are unable to move. Pathetic- Lloyd said while looking at Genis and Raine

- And the former hero from the Ancient War and companion of Mithos'. What a shame. You could've helped me instead of dying here, to the hands of your son- the brunet said while grinning at Kratos, who looked at him with anger

- And now...- Lloyd reappeared by Colette and Presea

- Get away!- Colette cried and a pink light came out of her and pushed the brunet.

- Huh?- the blonde murmured

- You fool!-

- I said go!- Colette yelled again and her angelic wings vanished after a powerful pink-purplish ray was shot at the swordsman.

- My...wings...?- the blonde asked while looking at her back

- He's going to kill Colette- Genis said

- Gah! You foolish little girl! Die!- Lloyd groaned as he slashed at the girl.

- Barrier!- Raine yelled as a crystal appeared around the blonde. The blade's attack pushed the crystal back, throwing Colette by the half elves' side.

- Maybe... not Colette...- Sheena whispered

- It's just matter of time before I-- the brunet's sentence was cut off when Presea defended herself from him.

- You stupid puppet. It is me, your master- Lloyd said. Presea's head hung down and nodded once. Lloyd grabbed her from her collar and walked back to the altar. Everyone stared at him and at the pink haired girl who looked unaware of the great danger that she was going through.

- Now... For the grand finale...- Lloyd's wings appeared while he rose the pink haired girl over the altar, place where the Tower of Salvation used to be.

- +h!$ g!rl'$ +h3 pºr+ªl+h3 !(/)$+ru(v)3(/)+hª+ wª$ (hº$3(/) +º (º(/)(/)3(+ bº+h (v)y dªr/ pºw3r$ ª(/)d $y(v)phº(/)!ª $º +hª! (ª(/) rul3 ºv3r +h3 3(/)+!r3 wºrld. Dark powers, I command you to bring the world's ruling over to my hands!!!- Lloyd ended and Presea started glowing a golden-purplish colour.

- This is the end. To all of us, and the world- Sheena murmured while staring at her hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, all! Well, the grand day has finally arrived! Happy reading! Thank you to the followers! Now, a little announcement... Please, look up for "The New World" still in ToS fics... I'll upload the first chapter today so you can keep in touch with me.

Now, I present to you Darkness Reborn The Finale

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

Some strange red, black, white and blue coloured stripes started appearing throughout the entire sky. And a purple light came down from it and fell on to Presea and Lloyd, then it started spreading. Everything that it touched vanished dust-like. The brunet threw the girl who seemed lifeless away and floated within the light.

- P-Presea?- Genis called for the girl as he crawled to her side. The girl's breathing became more and more normal with every second that passed.

- This is the end- Sheena said

- We have to get out of here- Regal said

- Presea? Presea! Wake up!- the silver haired half elf called as he moved the girl's body. Suddenly, the pink haired girl's eyes shot open, scaring Genis.

- Presea, are you all right?- he asked

- I... I feel... different... I must... do something- she murmured

- We have to get out of here- Genis said while she stood up and helped him to his feet. She grabbed his arm and passed it through her neck, helping him.

- No... What have I done? Zelos... Yuan... Lloyd... Everyone...- Presea said while looking around her. Sheena was trying to lift the red haired swordsman's body as Raine healed Kratos and Regal lifted Yuan.

- Genis... Please... go with them...- she said

- What are you doing? You have to come with us- the half elf said

- See all of this?- Presea pointed at Lloyd who was holding a strange ball of light, the rest were trying to get away, the sky.

- I started it, I must finish it... And I will- Presea said, leaving Genis behind and running towards the brunet, with her ax on her arms. The pink haired rushed as fast as she could towards the brunet who was protected by a golden barrier around him. Presea stopped and saw that the strange light was just before her, ready to engulf her any minute now.

- I'm... not afraid... I must... do my duty- Presea said and adventured with a jump inside the curtain in movement and found her ax lighter than before. She turned back and saw her friends' fear looks and their attempts to escape.

- For them... they've helped me many times. Now, it is time for me to pay them- she whispered. Then, she looked up the altar and realized that Lloyd was too busy to have noticed her entering to the curtain. Suddenly...

- Presea!- a voice called from the outside of the curtain.

- Genis?- the girl turned back and saw the silver haired half elf there, trying to get inside, but for some reason he couldn't.

- Why can't I get inside like you did?- he asked

- Because... I caused this. This is coming from inside me. From my mind- the girl answered. The half elf looked confused

- Care to respond something?- Genis asked

- There isn't enough time to be talking- Presea said while turning back.

- Wait! If this is coming from you and you try to stop Lloyd, wouldn't you get...?-

- Hurt? No, I'll...- Presea looked down at the ground while Genis tilted his head in sign of confusion- ...die...- the girl ended

- What! No, wait! Presea!- Genis fought his way inside trying to stop the young girl whom caused all that suffering, or... She had contributed in doing so, against her will.

- Lloyd would be all right once he's awake. Hopefully, no wounds or severe injuries are to be caused on him- Presea said

- I'm... sorry- Presea said, then she jumped on the altar, at that moment, the rest stopped their run and looked back.

- Genis! Get out from that thing!- Raine yelled

- I wouldn't be concerned about him- Kratos murmured

- Presea is...!- Colette said

- You'll die for having used me in your attempt of ruling Symphonia which, FYI, you won't be able to- Presea said, making the brunet turn at her, showing that his eyes were no longer a deep black, they were now a white-sky bluish tone.

- A futile effort. It is now complete- Lloyd said, then a ray came out of Presea same as another from him. It caused pain on her and laughter on him.

- You may have a strong body, the bloods of two swordsmen, the life of a lone soul but, without an angel's crystal, the incarnation cannot be completed- Presea said. Then, she snatched the Exsphere off Lloyd's backhand and a white light covered both of them.

- Return to your creepy old grave where you had ever been before Abyssion and I brought you to this place!- were the last words Presea said.

The light started covering the places the curtain from before had reached and everything started turning back to normal. When that blinding light hit the group, they were immediately healed to the fullest. Then, it faded away. It revealed a body laying on the place where the altar was, it had vanished, along with the light. A black shadow came out of the body and started disintegrating until it was dust that the wind blew away.

- It's... over- Regal said

- Lloyd!- Colette's cries came from the place where the shadow had vanished from before.

- Colette, why are you... crying? And why do I feel dizzy?- the brunet asked

- You're... You're alive!- Colette cried out with a huge smile, followed with a huge hug to the brunet.

- I knew you'd manage to live, after all- Kratos said while he walked towards the swordsman. The brunet smiled.

- I guess so. Now, could you explain me everything? I had this strange and weird dream where the world was about to be taken over by... me...?- Lloyd said with a smile.

- Ugh...Ow!- the blue haired half elf groaned while sitting up

- Yuan? Are you... alive?- Raine asked while walking towards him

- Where's Nebilim?- he asked while rubbing his head

- He's... dead now- the woman answered

- (sniff) Zelos, we managed to win. Thanks to Presea. I wish you were here with me. I miss you- Sheena said while crying on the red haired swordsman's stomach.

- I'm not going anywhere, hun- the red haired responded. Sheena jumped up as she thought that a dead guy was talking.

- Z-Zelos!- Sheena yelled

- I'm back!- he said

- Oh, God! I thought we had lost you, you perverted idiot Chosen!- the summoner said while hugging the red haired. He turned red as the summoner kissed him on a cheek between happiness.

- Did you just... kiss me?- he asked

- Um... uh- the black haired woman said

- You, Sheena? Sheena the Malevolent Banshee?- Zelos asked

- ... - Sheena tried to hid her blush

- Aww. So you do care for me. My voluptuous hunny. Come on, give me another- the red haired said

- We had a moment. Don't spoil it- the summoner responded after slapping him

- I'm glad everything's back to normal (sob)- Zelos said while rubbing his face.

- P-Presea?- the silver haired half elf called for the girl who laid in the ground, all covered in dust. A slight movement made the half elf go all happy and jump-y around her. The silver haired finally settled up and knelt again, grabbing the girl's head and placing it on his right leg.

- Are you all right?- he asked

- Um... Genis? I'm... alive? But...how...?- the pink haired asked. Genis moved the pink long hair away from her face.

- Yeah, for some reason, you managed to live- the elf answered

- When I attacked him I was supposed to be hit by his powers, causing my death...- Presea was cut off

- But you're here, alive. As well as the rest- Genis said.

- Really?- she asked. She lifted herself a bit and gazed at everyone. Colette was still hugging the brunet while Kratos talked to him. Sheena and Zelos were calmly talking. Yuan was being filled in with information from Regal and Raine.

- They're okay. You and the others are safe...-

- Thanks to you-

- Genis... I...- the girl was about to say something but she fainted. The half elf looked around and made sure no one was staring, then leaned to her and kissed her forehead.

- Rest for a while. You deserve it- Genis said

- So, the shadow thingy in Presea's body got into me and I started making lousy things?- the brunet asked

- Yeah. Then you attacked me and that's all I can remember, dude. Aside from me being killed on that place back there- the red haired swordsman said

- Before that, Presea barged into the base and attacked me- Yuan said

- And you attacked me as well, many times- Kratos said

- But we are glad that you returned to normal!- Colette said while smiling.

- I actually do remember some of that stuff you mentioned. It looked like, a dream and I couldn't do a thing. And I when I woke up, I saw Presea was there and a light shot me, then I fainted- Lloyd said

- Oh...- Presea woke up and saw everyone occupying every space on the room.

- How are you feeling?- Genis asked

- I'm... okay... thank you- the girl answered

- We haven't been able to discover the reason why you managed to live after defeating Lloyd- Raine said while walking closer. Presea turned to Genis.

- Genis told us everything- Sheena said

- So... Why didn't I...?- Presea bitterly asked

- !- Presea's face looked surprised when she looked down to her hand

- Presea?- Zelos said

- Are you feeling bad?- Regal asked

- Look...- Presea said while stretching her hand and opening it before everyone

- That's...- Colette said

- My Exsphere... I wondered why it wasn't in my hand- Lloyd said when the shining sphere shone before everyone's eyes.

- You knew your Exsphere was missing?- Colette asked

- Yeah, of course- the brunet answered

- And you didn't mention anything because...?- Kratos looked angrier than worried. The brunet smiled shyly.

- I didn't want anyone to worry and besides, I thought I had lost it on the fight- Lloyd said while looking at Presea

- Here...- the girl said

- MARVELOUS!- Raine yelled, grabbing the sphere before Lloyd could.

- There she goes!- Genis said

- It appears the power of the Exsphere protected Presea when she snatched it from Lloyd's hand, before she could die it must've shone a barrier or something alike to avoid her from being hurt. I must examine this!- Raine said, then she ran to another room, with the Exsphere on hands.

- Sure. I don't need it, anyway, Professor. As if it wasn't an important thing- Lloyd said. He looked at Kratos who had a death look on his face.

- Are you saying I guarded you mother, lost her to that thing and missed you so you could think that wasn't important to you?- the auburn man asked

- Umm... No... I meant... I really do care for it. Geez, one can't make any jokes lately- Lloyd said

- Does this look like a joke?- Genis said while pointing at the pink haired's bandages and his own.

- So, everything's back to normal- Regal said

- Pretty much- Sheena said

- Yeah. Now, hun, where did we stop last?- Zelos asked

- I told you not to touch me anymore!- the summoner yelled while slapping the red haired

- Yes... Definitely, everything's back to normal- Colette said

- Yeah. It sucks. Can't we have any other bad guys back?- Lloyd asked. Everyone looked at him with a death look.

- I'm kidding... mostly- the brunet ended


End file.
